


【带卡】花花公子

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 社会带总 X 社会卡总全程至尊顶配预警：这个故事里的带总和卡总过于社会，可能有些思想行为有点不太积极向上，但是终究应该都会改邪归正（？）作者虚心接受各种谩骂。
Kudos: 63





	1. 名利场

宇智波带土抿了一口高脚杯里的霞多丽 — 味道有些寡淡，比清水还不如，好在他的心情也丝毫没放在酒上。时间尚早，会场里却已经熙熙攘攘，一位位名声显赫的达官贵人衣冠楚楚，谈笑风生。入场时与宾客们虚情假意的寒暄让带土感到乏味，他索性走到角落，百无聊赖的翘起二郎腿，歪歪斜斜的坐在吧台旁边的转椅上 — 那是整个会场里为数不多可以落座的地方。他绕着脚踝，铮亮的皮鞋尖也随之打着转。

不多时，杯中的冰块融化的没了棱角，气泡也沉寂了，想必这饮品已是索然无味。带土问招待续了一杯酒，却一滴都没有喝，只是眯着眼打量着来来往往的匆匆过客，欣赏着他们光鲜亮丽的外衣，猜忌着这外衣下包裹的不为人知的秘密。

一张张谄媚的嘴脸让他厌恶至极，也让他欣喜若狂。

火之国一年一度的商务酒会，聚集了来自各地的顶尖精英 — 地产商，风投，政客，财团富豪，石油大亨。放眼望去，尽是豪门望族，官僚权贵。按照身价来算的话，全世界一多半的财富都汇聚在这个小小的会场。当然，这样的酒会，一张入场券难能可贵 — 这个趋炎附势的上流社会已经替带土提前做好了筛选，将最优质的人间俊杰尽数展现在他的面前。

一出好戏正在上演，觥筹交错的会场是绝佳的舞台，所有人都是妆容华贵的演员。

绝摇晃着着酒杯慢慢悠悠的来到带土身旁。

“带总琢磨什么天下大事呢？”

“琢磨你大爷我今晚怎么快活。”带土斜着眼睛向上一瞥，目光没在绝身上多停留片刻。

“今天又有哪位大小姐入了您的眼？”绝瘦削的脸上露出一个浮夸的微笑，“让您的酒都耽搁了。”

带土笑而不语，他的视线收回到酒杯上。透过杯中澄澈的液体，整个会场都变成美轮美奂的琥珀色。

“老爷子今天心情不错。”见带土不理他，绝自顾自的说。

没人知道绝到底多大岁数。看他的抬头纹按理说岁数不小了，可他成天就跟年轻人混在一起，说着些没大没小的笑话。他明面上是带土的秘书，暗地里是宇智波大当家斑安插在带土身边的眼线。带土一言一行都会通过绝传到斑的耳朵。

“准是攀上了什么大客户。”带土心不在焉的说。

吧台对面，年过六旬的宇智波斑红光满面神采奕奕，正与火之国商会会长侃侃而谈，不时发出爽朗的笑声。

带土心里清楚，他被斑叫来，充其量就是当个撑场面用的摆设。这种场合如果自己不出席，难免会有些居心叵测的人传出些宇智波家族不和的闲话。他自己从小不成气候，早在七八年前就被斑打发到水之国安置了一个分公司徒有虚名的闲职。董事会的会议他从来受到过邀请，只是在这种酒会上才配做宇智波。斑年岁已高，可还没有半分退下来的意思，里里外外掌控着整个宇智波的命脉。

不过带土完全不在乎。斑寻觅着新的商机，他也有他的快乐。一场酒会，他们各取所需，各得其乐。

“来，咱哥俩碰一个。”带土举起酒杯微微向绝倾斜了一下。

两盏酒杯轻轻碰撞发出清脆的声响。酒水索然无味，对饮的二人无情谊可言，亦无心境把赏清樽。

*

计程车停靠在富丽堂皇的酒店楼前。银发的男人走到前台出示ID。

“欢迎您，旗木先生，酒会在二楼宴会大厅。”

招待者将来宾带入电梯，楼层按钮按下之后发着微光，轻音乐在密闭的空间里幽幽响起。

距离酒会开始已经过去两个多小时，已经几日没合眼的卡卡西原本苍白的脸色在辉煌的灯火下原形毕露。刚刚在计程车上仍然一直在通话，手机发烫而他手指冰凉。如果可以，他希望自己能找个地方暂时休息一下。

然而这个酒会对他来说，是个不得不赴的局。

千手科技的新项目“神威”最近进入了第二轮融资，由于研发项目属于前沿科技，第一阶段运作后期有一些关于涉及尚未批准的科技行业法律条款。投行向来保守，不惜毁约也要解除合同；而费尽千辛万苦拉来的两大风投在紧要关头临时变卦。

现任CEO纲手几经周折试图扭转局势，却终究功亏一篑。新项目声势浩大，突然被迫喊停，公司股价一落千丈跌到了上市以来的谷底，千手的前景岌岌可危。财政顾问代表水户门炎和转寝小春甚至向董事会提出更换CEO的建议。

而作为公司核心，平日里越是位高权重，危难时刻责任越大。在危及关头让项目化险为夷，首席技术官兼营销官的旗木卡卡西责无旁贷。

来的路上卡卡西想了很多，如何寻觅合适的攀谈对象，如何包装千手此时的窘境，又如何切入融资的主题。然而来到会场的时候，每一张笑脸背后的身份地位让他有些窒息，声色犬马纸醉金迷的盛世美景让他感到渺小的仓皇失措。他走向吧台要了一杯酒，心里暗自嘲笑自己居然需要借助酒精才有底气。

他整了整西装领口，径直向会场中心走去。

吧台边上带土悄无声息转过了头，猎鹰一样的双眼锁定在银发男人的身上。如果说今天这个会场里有什么让他提得起兴趣，便是眼前这个西装打理的一丝不苟，精致的袖扣一看就是名品，笔挺的裤子上没有一道皱褶，整齐的头发抿的干净利落，气质非凡的出入世界顶级的商会，却穿着一件优衣库衬衣的银发男人。

直觉告诉他，这未必是个有钱有权甚至有故事的人，但应该是个有意思的人。

而有意思的人，就是带土每日每夜寻寻觅觅的人。

带土去过无数的宴会，并不是每一次都会遇到这样的人。他没有犹豫，踱着不紧不慢的步子，向他的目标缓缓接近。

他的目标看上去是一个充满自我对立的矛盾体 — 一脸精心装饰的假笑掩饰不住重重心事，浮华的言辞里带着几分苦涩。他好像架着一顶王冠，兴致阑珊的眼里莫名闪烁着傲气，让周围的宾客黯然失色；又好像携着一面坚硬的寒盾，热情之中拒人千里，热闹的会场在他身上碰撞出火花，却又瞬间冷却。

他是带土今晚绝佳的人选。

“我好像在哪里见过您……”带土闪过几位宾客，上前搭讪道。这样的开场不过是个套路，他心里非常确定，如果是这样的人，在哪里见过，哪怕一面之缘，他不会不记得。

“旗木卡卡西。千手科技技术和营销。”

这个名字带土略有耳闻。传言千手的二把手为人低调，向来不屑于出入社交场所。今天在这里偶遇，带土不免有些惊奇。

”没想到会在这里见到您。“带土彬彬有礼的伸手，“宇智波带土。”

冰凉的皮肤与伶俐的骨节将带土的手握紧。带土饶有兴致的关注着对方的神情 — 当自己自报家门的时候，对方总是会被”宇智波“的名字吸引；而对于”带土“，大多数人都是陌生的，这个家族中并不响亮的名字像琳琅满目的商品中最廉价的一件。

不过带土并未料到，其实他与这位贵客，还有另一层关系。

“幸会。听说您在水之国的项目进展不错，与当地政府谈的也很融洽。”卡卡西从容不迫的回应，如同问候一位故人。

与水之国政府合作的基建项目，规模并不宏大，业绩也被其他更加耀眼的项目盖了过去。事实上，宇智波带土这个名字，卡卡西是从华冰那里得知的。从华冰的口吻中，她与带土之间发生的事情并不难猜测，不过无论是那时还是现在，卡卡西关注的就仅仅是关于宇智波的动态而已。

作为火之国最大的风投，宇智波一贯以眼光独到著称，用丰厚的资本和新颖的运作手法，扶植了无数名不见经传的小公司。多少无名之辈从无到有的风生水起都拜其所赐。

“融洽谈不上，互惠互利而已。”难得有人知道些水之国的事情，带土也不由得卡卡西感到好奇，“看来您私下做了不少功课。”

“项目名声在外，连水之国商务部长也对你赞许有佳。是您谦虚了。”卡卡西不经意挑起了嘴角。他突然生出个荒唐的念头，假想此时如果报上华冰的名字，眼前这位大少爷该会是什么表情。

“投资不比做慈善，若不是有利可图，定然不会合作。我也只不过给水之国多一分好处而已，没什么值得吹嘘。”带土直言不讳。

“能做成这件事，是您的才能，能想清这番道理，是您的气度。您无心吹嘘，只是我有心赞赏而已。”卡卡西莞尔一笑。

等价交换是成人世界的法则，每时每刻都有人失去着什么又得到着什么。卡卡西心里很清楚自己要的是什么，却不知道要用什么去交换，他小心翼翼的试探着对方的诉求。

“你这样夸奖我，我也不好意思推辞了。“带土眉开眼笑的品着手中的酒。漂亮的话固然人人喜爱，从漂亮的人口中讲出来，自然更加动听，”谈谈你自己吧。”

常年旅居海外，带土对于火之国，对于千手，对于千手的领导层都是一知半解。

“我倒是愿意聊聊，但我可没有您这样的业绩，更没有什么新奇的经历，怕是您听了会觉得无趣。”

越来越有意思了。带土心想。

“我有一整晚时间听着，只怕是你不愿告诉我。”带土歪着脑袋摆出一副洗耳恭听的耐心。

卡卡西欲言又止。这次酒会是CEO纲手特意委托他来的，目的不言而喻，他懂得这是一个千载难逢的机会，也自然会不遗余力的珍惜。在与带土谈话过程中，他也在仔细观察周围的人群 — 他们盛装之下包裹着无尽的冷漠，透过对方的衣冠和皮囊阅读着一个个深藏不露的数字，他们装腔作势的讲着言不由衷的说辞，而这些说辞他们不知对多少人讲了多少次。

眼前的宇智波带土或许与这些人没什么不同，但至少是自己送上门来的。

“您当真愿意？”思忖片刻，卡卡西笑盈盈的问。

“这里不太方便，不如我们换个地方？”看到卡卡西微笑默许，带土给不远处的绝使了个眼色，将一杯满满登登的酒放在招待者的托盘上。

两个不属于这场酒席的人，一前一后走出了会场。绝紧随其后跟了上去。

*

带土报了个名字，绝发动了兰博基尼，将他们载到城郊的酒吧。暮色比酒精更加浓郁，千万聚光灯从他们身上撤离，昏暗的吧台狭小而拥挤，他们并肩畅饮。褪去了西装，解开了领结，卸下了一身浮气，刚刚会场上的生意人立刻变成了畅所欲言的醉客。

一盏盏空杯码满了桌台，那晚的金汤力，马蒂尼，曼哈顿，很难说究竟哪一杯更烈，哪一杯更醉人。

卡卡西自知不胜酒力，他平时除了聚会的场合，只是睡前小酌一杯。今天他早已远远超过他先前预定的界限，不过他转念一想，饮酒原本就是买醉，而以他微醺的神智，也早已算不清什么界限。

更何况。他今晚想要做的事情，迫使他不能太过清醒。

于是在带土怂恿般的注视下，卡卡西端起酒杯，又尽一杯。

酒精是件神奇的东西，能叫人心甘情愿剥落一层层虚伪的面具，用最笨拙的词汇袒露本心。随着越来越多的酒精进入身体，他们的话题也从风投的项目，前沿科技，渐渐变为胡言乱语。他们有一句没一句，口不择言的坦白着赌输的钱，亏本的生意，吹炸的牛皮。

“如果叫你放弃你现在的一切，换全世界最好的爱情，你换么？”带土突然间凑到卡卡西面前，心血来潮的发问。

“不换。”卡卡西身体涣散的发软，有些凌乱的银发随着他摇头的动作晃来晃去，领结松松垮垮搭落在颈边，”地位与权势看的到够得着。最好的爱情，又能好到哪里去……“他转头问带土，”你呢？“

“我不换。”带土一口咬定。

“嗯？”卡卡西干涩的喉咙里发出一声沙哑的闷响。

“我家老爷子，偌大的家业，什么也不给我。不过他教会我一件事情。”带土举着杯子，摇头晃脑一本正经的讲着人间真理，”这世上什么都是虚假的，所有人都可能背叛你，唯独钱不会骗你。是多少就是多少，偷的也好抢的也好，是你的就是你的，一个子不多一个子不少。“

卡卡西糊里糊涂的点着头应和着。

带土东倒西歪的揽过卡卡西，趴在他耳边迷迷糊糊的窃窃私语：”告诉你一个秘密……我可是很有钱的……“

卡卡西被他逗笑了，笑的皱起笔尖弯起眼角，无邪的像个孩子一样 — 华冰曾经对他说，他这样笑起来很迷人。

兴许是自知滑稽，或者只是喝高了而已，带土随之放声大笑起来，笑的杯中的液体波澜四起。

卡卡西在笑声中红了脸，体温不知不觉窜了上去。他解开了衬衣最上面几粒纽扣，露出大片雪白的脖颈和笔直的锁骨。黑暗中他虽然看不清，但仍能感受到带土火焰般的眼神聚焦在他身上。

含糊不清的歌词穿插在浑浑噩噩的旋律里，恍惚之中宛如一支华美的圆舞曲，酒架上的玻璃瓶像水晶灯一样五彩斑斓，周围的人说笑着，流着泪，一段故事交错在另一段故事里。

“我差不多该走了。”带土从转椅上起身。

他的酒没有喝够，他的故事也没有说够。他并没有要离开的意思。

他抬起手，长杯缓缓歪斜，琥珀色的长岛冰茶顺着卡卡西敞开的领口倾泻而下，划出一道细长的亮线，一阵凉意沿着脖子滑到炙热的胸口，白色的衬衫被肆意浸染。

带土欣赏着自己的大作，得意的哼了一声，嘴角勾出一个戏谑的笑。

“可是，我还没喝尽兴。”

卡卡西没有一丝愠色。他轻轻抹去胸口黏腻的酒精，将手指放在唇边，伸出舌尖，玩味的舔了一下，辛辣的味道顺着嘴角一路延伸下去。他挑起水雾氤氲的眼睛，暧昧不明的目光若即若离的飘忽闪烁 — 那一瞬间，先前莫须有的皇冠与盾牌统统丧尽，傲气与锐气顷刻收敛，浑浊的气息中弥漫着一丝浅浅的失意。他脆弱的不堪一击，然而与此同时，他却向他的目标一步步靠近。

花了半个晚上，卡卡西在愈渐模糊的意识里愈渐清晰的明白了带土想要什么 — 他放弃了一整个世界的繁华亮丽，他说他想要了解自己，他愿意整晚陪自己畅饮。

于是他用沾着酒精的手指在手机屏幕上颤抖着搜索了一个附近的酒店地址。

*

霓虹绚烂，夜色娇艳。形形色色的人讲着真真假假的话，半醉半醒的沉迷在这个喧嚣浮华的名利场。


	2. 宿醉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写一段完全没有感情的生🥩 是多么的艰难！不能想象一个没有感情的带卡！！这个真的是我最最卡的一次，才思枯竭！好容易码完了才发现，我去，这🚕有点长的喧宾夺主，简直是个火车……

酒店里厚重的丝绒窗帘将外面的世界隔绝，房间里安静的能够听到说话的回音。茶几上两件样式相仿的西装外衣叠在一起，其中一件胸前口袋里露出的半截绣着主人名字的藏蓝色手帕，摇摇欲坠的将要落到地上去。

“我在水之国，可是有头有脸的人物。”带土把头发向后一抿，一脸自负的吹嘘，“多少漂亮姑娘争先恐后抢着往我怀里钻。”

“哦，是么？”卡卡西笑道，讨巧似的看着带土又温顺的垂下眼睑，“能被您这样的大人物看得起，在下不胜荣幸。”

“别自作多情，我对男人没有兴趣……”

“巧了，我也是。”

“可是呢……你不一样，”带土端详着那张失真的俊颜，指尖捏起卡卡西尖翘的下巴，“你比那些卖淫的娼妓还要贱……”

“带总别这样……把自己讲的连嫖客都不如……”

“唔……胡说些什么，”带土被这样说辞逗得开心，“嫖客哪有我这样好的工夫……”

说着带土轻巧的将卡卡西敞露的衬衣领口勾的更开。被酒浸透的衬衫若即若离的黏着在胸口的皮肤上，湿淋淋的布料变得半透明。此时无论是饱满的胸肌还是微微肿胀的乳粒，都半遮半掩若隐若现。

精心置办的伪装被一层层剥去，卡卡西借着这最后一层单薄的蔽体之衣藏匿着心里更加肮脏的秘密。

他细长的眼睛慵懒里藏着看不穿的忧郁，嘴角的美人痣玲珑细腻让人意犹未尽，平直的锁骨架构出坚毅的锐气。他肩膀宽厚胸膛紧实，却仍然给人一种想要保护的冲动；他皮肤白皙如玉，细腻的几乎看得清纹理，温婉却不娇柔。此时此刻，他的眉眼，他的身体，默默无声的吐露着柔情，美得让人心醉。

即便是带土这样的经验老到的高手，也无法抵挡这欲擒故纵的诱惑。他按捺了整晚的淫邪将一泻而出，撕裂那副西装革履道貌岸然的外皮。他推开了卡卡西含羞带怯遮着胸口的手，不费吹灰之力就将对方衣物全都褪去。裸露的胴体如同一幅展开的画卷毫无保留的暴露在他眼前，酒精为他染上一层诱人的红晕，浓墨重彩，活色生香。带土暗自得意 — 自己挑人的眼光向来不会错，这花酒喝的果然值得。

卡卡西羞涩的移开视线，却又怯生生的将手臂环上了带土肩膀。

既然对方是心甘情愿，带土也没有多余的扭捏，径直将手指插进了对方后穴。未经世事的甬道干涩而紧致，卡卡西惊的一震，倒吸一口凉气，软肉将手指条件反射似的倏然吸紧。这不禁让带土有些欣喜 — 没料到眼下这个风骚的贱人，是一方青涩的净土。他与那些搔首弄姿往自己床上爬的女人确实不一样。

圆润的指腹搔刮着内壁里条条沟壑凸起。卡卡西没有抗拒。他的后背被宽大的手掌按着，迫使他贴在对方肩头，于是他也便不再半推半就，依附着对方，温顺的交付着自己的身体。他想自己一定是疯了。从今晚见到宇智波带土的那一刻开始，心里便如同有鬼作祟，被隐形的绳索牵引，处心积虑向这座金山靠近。为了达到目的他可以不择手段，但铤而走险走到现在这一步，他不知道自己是堕落至极，还是高明至极。

而在带土西裤落地展露雄器的那一刻，卡卡西也彻底失去了分辨是非的能力。

没有前戏，没有温情，突如其来的攻势让卡卡西无从抵御，一具健硕的身体只是被轻轻一推便丧失平衡，摇晃着倒戈在床上。突然间被庞然大物粗暴的侵入，柔嫩的肉壁从未经受过如此强大的刺激，由内而外不受控制战栗，纤细的粘膜被本不属于那里的异物强硬的挤压，求救般发出尖锐的疼痛。卡卡西周身打过一道闪电，寒毛战栗，拧紧了身体。手下的床单被他抓扯的发皱，大张四开的双腿蓦的收紧，僵直的挺在那里，他眉头紧锁，嘴唇咬的失了血色，脸近似乎扭曲。

正如卡卡西所说的，他自己对男人并不感兴趣。这是他第一次与男人上床，为的只是纯粹的利益，绝非肉体的一时欢。他忐忑焦虑，甚至有些恐惧。此前他虽然不是不能接受，但也绝对谈不上喜欢。而此时他痛的发痒如同受刑一样，他也知道宇智波带土绝不会善待他，却在一阵阵生理性的恶心里莫名的欣喜若狂。

带土居高临下践踏着身下那份故作矜持，兴奋的不能自已。在床上迁就别人从来不是宇智波带土的作为，他并没有因为对方不适的反应而怜香惜玉，反而仗着这番势头越战越勇。他掐着腰线箍紧卡卡西，由着性子不管不顾的横行无忌，一鼓作气的进入又一寸寸抽出，一道道肠肉被拖来甩去，狭窄的肉壁被猛的抻开又本能的缩紧，身下的人被他干的触电般颤抖，每一条神经都绷紧随时要断掉似的。

“爽么？”带土恶意问道，眼里闪烁着凶光。

“不够……”卡卡西从唇缝里狠狠挤出几个字。

“真是条贱狗。”带土讥笑着床上的处子嘴硬逞能的样子。他才刚刚渐入佳境，还没使出一半的体力。他将滚烫的肉棒往深处推了推，绵糯的嫩肉颤颤巍巍勉强吐出些汁液，柔软中带着强硬，又将他死死夹紧，夹的他下半身血液一股脑倒流回头顶，脑子里炸开了花，一时间忘乎所以。

眼下大片洁白的胸脯沾染着酒渍，随着呼吸急促的上下起伏，好似盛情邀请。于是带土附身将嘴唇覆在微微发烫的胸口，伸出舌头在光滑的皮肤上来来回回舔舐，酒精残存的辛辣混合着体香中沁人心脾的绵甜，引诱着带土大快朵颐吃干抹净。他开疆扩土延展着自己的领地，贪婪而自私的疯狂侵占，蹂躏般啃食，撕咬，抓挠着每一寸身体，白净的肌肤上霎时布满了一条条鲜红的抓痕和斑驳的印记。

带土仍不满足，他嘬上一粒充血的乳尖，如饥似渴的吮吸，吸的四下尽是他欲求不满的涎液，卡卡西心口一阵肿胀欲裂的疼痛却无力脱身，带土又猝不及防的咬上肉粒，在齿间缓缓咀嚼，细细研磨，凶狠的力道里藏着一分漫不经心的克制，刚柔并济的奇技淫巧将卡卡西在痛苦与欢愉之间来回推搡，把他一次次逼上断壁边缘又悬崖勒马拽回地面。

两人紧贴在一起，带土不难注意到卡卡西微妙的变化。垂憐的性器此时已翘首挺立，肉壁里的积水也将雄壮的器具覆没，大片潮红覆上他的皮肤，情欲从汗珠里渗透出来。他蹙紧的眉头也渐渐舒展，嘴微张着忙不迭的喘息，倒像是挑逗似的哈着热气。

“喜欢么？”带土满脸淫笑。

卡卡西发出一声低沉而沙哑的呻吟，喜欢不喜欢都在他暧昧不明的嗓音里。

“我劝你小心点。”带土厉声警告，“千万别喜欢上我。”

说着带土一把抓住了对方下身热辣的肉棒，抖着腕子撸了几下。这玩意生的与他的主人有几分相似，狂而不躁，俊逸之中包含着磅礴的力量。同是男人，带土觉得有些不可思议。

肉棒被带土爱抚的肿硬难耐，仿佛要撑爆带土掌心。见此情景带土抽身而出，弯下腰在吞吐着蜜汁的马眼上不轻不重的嘬了一口。

一瞬之间，欲焰嚣张，沉积在卡卡西血管里的酒精点着了似的在他身体里灼灼燃烧，那层清冷的外皮被瞬间烧成灰烬，他的自恃清高也在狂妄的淫威之下束手就擒。酥酥麻麻的快意犹如千万白蚁蚀骨钻心，涣散的形骸香消玉殒化作一瘫烂泥。

带土乘胜追击，掰开卡卡西肩膀牢牢按在床上，他回到温暖的肉壁，又是一番惊天动地。

被带土攥在手中的性器享受着不同于自渎的乐趣，而后庭癫狂的快感却时刻提醒他自己是在与一个男人做爱。这与他以往任何一次性经历都完全不同，他仿佛在被对方的掌控之中获得了一具新的身体，里面长出全新的脏器，体味着与以往截然不同的欢愉，他如获新生一般吸纵情于五彩缤纷的花花世界。

肠壁里被操开了似的水流不止，一条条软肉恋恋不舍的将肉棒紧紧包裹住又吮吸般的拉的更深，绞的更紧。而那根身经百战的肉棒岂是他能招架的住，对准了敏感点上又是一阵疾风骤雨，怼的他浪叫都变了腔调。不多时他便神形俱散，痉挛的打着抖交代在带土手中。

“这么快就射了，你该不会真的是个处吧？”带土又是欢喜又是鄙夷的看着卡卡西，高傲的作践着那份楚楚可怜。

“现在不就不是了么……”

带土惊得失笑。他混迹社会阅人无数，多少漂亮的躯壳委身于他，床技好的自然也不在少数，他玩过之后终归还是觉得厌倦乏味。然而他今晚竟然为了一个男人而无比兴奋。卡卡西精致唯美的像是一件稀世罕见的艺术品，然而站在远处赏玩终是不得乐趣，若是能亲手将他毁了— 撕裂，打碎，一把火烧掉，再埋进泥土里 — 那该有多么尽兴！这样一来，这绝世之美便彻彻底底的只属于自己，世人休想再得到一分一毫。

于是带土将满手精液尽数涂抹在卡卡西脸上，顺着他深邃的眼眶到高挑的鼻梁，又从轮廓分明的侧颜划过纤薄的唇瓣，再到他嘴角妖娆的小痣。带土奖赏一样在那张淫荡到脱形的脸上缓缓揉开，把他别致的五官毁的没了人样。

黏浊的的液体粘在银白的睫毛上，让卡卡西睁不开眼睛，但他丝毫没有躲闪，只是拉过对方的手，醉意朦胧的张开嘴，把脸上肆意妄为的手指含进去，忘情的吸啜舔食。咸腥的味道在口腔里弥漫，与唾液水乳交融，香舌缠绕徘徊于每一根骨节，湿淋淋的情水从指尖一直流到手腕，突兀的喉结随着大口的吞咽上下跃动。他舍不得浪费一点一滴对方的辛苦，又将带土几根手指放入喉咙深处。

“是不是被操的上了头！”带土低吼着。

“我还没爽够呢。别告诉我大名鼎鼎的宇智波大少爷就这点本身……”卡卡西淌着唾液的嘴角勾起一个轻蔑的笑。

带土没有让他得逞，他威风凛凛的凌驾于卡卡西身上，腰间一阵躁动，胯下一股翻云覆雨之力，近似暴戾的辱虐着红肿的快要溃烂的小穴。

卡卡西被一次次推向巅峰，又一次次坠入深渊。如果说先前的痛感还能给他些许警醒，而现在来势汹涌的四面围剿让他彻底丧失了心智，不知身在何处，不知今夕何夕。他卖力的取悦着，也尽情的享受着，腿脚勾上了带土的腰，手臂也疯狂搔抓着肩胛骨耸立的脊背，随着身上的节奏一下一下送上去，竭尽全力的想要回馈，活灵活现像个娼妓。

带土一次次蛮横的施力，傲然俯视卡卡西被自己折磨的一败涂地的窘状 — 水蛇般的腰肢花枝乱颤，不知是拼死挣脱还是放肆索取，额头上的汗珠沾湿了前额的碎发，眼里朦胧的水雾凝聚成浑浊的泪滴，口中呜呜咽咽不知所云。

撞击声震耳欲聋在房间四壁激荡出回响，交合之处淫水泛滥，泥泞不堪，欲浪滔天，白沫翻滚，歇斯底里的嘶吼和痛不欲生的悲鸣交织在一起，整个房间泯灭于声势浩大的淫靡，世界都要被颠覆。

带土扼住对方伸长的细颈动作近似残忍，不遗余力的抽持好似要将身下之人筋骨根根掰断揉碎。他咆哮着射进肠壁里，喷薄的精液似乎要从插穿的肠壁里漏出去。

卡卡西如同被肢解般瘫在床上，腹腔都被灌满，麻木中仍有隐隐快意余韵未散。

“我就问问你，见过比我更厉害的男人么？”带土扳过卡卡西的惺忪的睡颜，功成名就般的炫耀着。

“见过。”卡卡西把脸埋进松软的枕头里，合上双眼嘟囔着，“我自己。”

*

卡卡西第二天早上醒来的时候，全身铸满了铅一样沉，连眼皮都抬不动。他挣扎着从床上坐起来，脑子里乌烟瘴气一片眩晕。

宿醉之后的头痛欲裂，胸口压抑的乏闷，下腹隐隐的酸胀，后知后觉的一起向他袭来。他揉了揉眼睛，干涸的生理盐水和精液沾满了眼角让他视野一片模糊。手机上一连串未接来电闪烁着等待他的回应，而他却连解锁的几个密码字符都按不下去。

直到他跌跌撞撞推开洗手间的门，拧开淋浴把自己浇灌于冷水里，才断断续续找回些关于昨晚的记忆。

他随手系好浴袍，一手抓起毛巾胡乱的擦了擦头发，一手将窗帘稍稍推开一些，一条明光直勾勾打进来，细小的浮尘在日光下欢腾飞舞。他这才意识到房间里一片狼藉，衣物散落满地，那件脏兮兮的衬衣软绵绵的躺在床脚，污秽不堪。他怔怔停在窗边，不知所措的四下环顾。此时他正赤身裸体被囚禁于一个密不透风的酒店房间，而楼下的车水马龙似乎都以满不在乎的姿态窥视着他。

他无奈的叹了口气 — 昨晚实属一时兴起，完全没有预料会将自己置于这般窘境。

公司最近乱成一团，办公室还有一堆要紧事等着他去处理，当务之急是赶快回去。他刚刚掏出手机准备打电话给秘书送件替换的衣服过来，房间的门铃突然清脆的响了一声。

这个时间，大约是清洁。他将浴袍袋子拉紧，挂好门上铁链，拉开一道缝。

“这是给您的。”

服务员从门缝里塞进一件衬衣。

*

早高峰的路段有些拥堵，卡卡西回到千手办公楼的时候，刚刚过了九点，错过的晨会概要已经发送到他的邮箱里。他扫了两行手机上的蝇头小字，心绪飘飞不定，思忖着等会儿见到纲手如何解释昨晚发生了什么。

推开办公室的玻璃门时，华冰正坐在他办公室的转椅里随手翻阅着桌上的笔记本，她柔美的长卷发垂坠两颊如同瀑布，薰衣草味的体香顺着长发流淌。

“你怎么在这儿？”卡卡西一时错愕。查岗不是华冰的习惯，尽管她拥有进入卡卡西办公室的权限，平时却也不会真的来。

“因为你不在这儿。”华冰起身走到卡卡西旁边，裙摆掀起一阵清风，“也不在家里，打电话也找不到你，前台说你没来，我以为你出什么事了。”

“昨天的商会开到太晚，随便找了个附近的地方休息了一下。”

他懒得多说，华冰也懒得揭穿。

毕竟用色相换取利益的事情，不那么轻易让人启齿。这么做实在算不上高尚，但如果恰巧能够投其所好，自己又没什么损失，何乐而不为之？

换作是十年以前，他一定会对这样的自己厌恶至极。不过人都是会变的，十年前的旗木卡卡西早就粉身碎骨死在了回忆里。而现在的自己，拥有的一切让十年前的卡卡西望尘莫及。

“今天忙么？”华冰轻轻挽上他的手臂。

“等下马上要跟客户开会。你先回去吧，我忙完找你。”他拨开华冰的长发，蜻蜓点水的吻了一下她的额头。


	3. 初心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 白月光 vs 妖艳贱货。如何从素食主义改行吃肉。  
让卡卡西跟华冰在飞行器上面相遇，也算是致敬那个狗血的外传了吧……

市井的喧嚣随落日而垂坠，深蓝色的帷幕缓缓升起，狭小的城市变成一台舞台剧。

一间新开的餐厅安静优美的坐落在河边，在幽谧的河水中如珍珠熠熠生辉。沿岸是一片私人停机坪。隔着落地窗，可以看直升机飞鸟般起起落落。

餐桌上烛光摇曳，将女子容颜映照的更加娇媚，她精致的微笑也晕染了暖黄色的温度。

几道精美的菜品还未被品尝，两只高脚杯里的酒却已经空了一半。华冰将手指在长发中绕了一圈挽到身子一侧，露出圆润白净的肩头。坐在她对面的银发男人近在咫尺，却像是与她隔了一层起了雾的玻璃。

美酒佳人美轮美奂如同一场幻觉。卡卡西看着华冰，眯起眼睛戏谑的问自己：此时她的笑里有几分是真，又有几分是笑给自己。她是否也曾这样与宇智波带土如此亲热的调笑，举杯对饮。

*

餐厅虽然是华冰订的，但她并不知道，这间餐厅之前曾经是木叶病院的旧址，她也不知道曾经发生在那间医院的故事。

当然，她更加不可能知道野原琳这个名字。

卡卡西从来未曾向任何人提及过野原琳，并不是因为这是他心中的禁忌，而是因为她终归让他无法定义，亦无从启齿。

琳家境优越，但她有别于那些养尊处优的公子小姐，与她财阀千金身份不符的，是她单纯的几乎透明的心。她不顾家里万般阻拦，一意孤行选择从医，并以出类拔萃的成绩考取了医学院。

兴趣相投志向相合的人总是会互相吸引。同是医学院的佼佼者，卡卡西与琳之间也自然多一分欣赏，多一分默契。他们曾共执过一把手术刀，也曾共同翻阅过同一本笔记。她曾经信誓旦旦的说要医好全天下所有的病，他也曾经意气风发许诺要背负起救死扶伤的使命。

卡卡西的大学时代并非一帆风顺。如果说父亲病逝是他最大的不幸，那么琳的陪伴则是不幸中最大的幸运。她强硬的把他从昏天黑地的睡眠里叫醒，坚持陪他去做心里咨询，在他忘记吃药的时候，她总是被着另一份。她背着家里用自己的积蓄帮助他负担了医学院高昂的学费，使他得以顺利完成学业。她的温柔与善良是暗无天日之中一束光，暖了寒夜，融了坚冰，而她近似乎执拗的坚持，一次又一次把卡卡西从几近放弃的边缘硬生生的拉了回来。

而他绝望时最阴暗的念想和寂寞时不为人知的眼泪，也只有在她面前，才会袒露无遗。

他知道琳的许多事情，其中也包括琳的婚约 — 雾隐商务部部长之子，相貌堂堂，一表人才。

毕业典礼上，身披白袍的女孩垂下双眼，她说，她要嫁人了。

他对她笑着，讲着诚心诚意却又言不由衷的祝福。他说，那个人一定会照顾好你的，你会获得最好的幸福。

她抿紧了嘴唇，千言万语，什么也说不出。除了字面上的家业，她不了解未来的丈夫是什么样的人，甚至一次都没有与那个人私下交谈过。她的结婚对象是一个素不相识的陌生人，而她的婚姻是一场与别国高官政要的钱权交易。

那些眼泪汇入毕业典礼上欢乐和悲伤的泪水中，显得那么平凡。她最后一次握住男孩的手，轻轻道了声再见。

医学院对于她来说是全部的梦想，可对于家人来说，不过是对于既定安排暂时的逃避。她向她的爱恋告别，向她从医的梦想告别，向被安排的命运妥协。

在那之后他们再没有联络。直到婚礼前夜，琳在独自开往酒店的路上出了车祸。

葬礼上聚集了形形色色的人，而她尚未成婚的新郎却因为公事未能出场。

棺木中的尸骸因抽空了生命而苍白，漂亮的容颜黯然失色。

她曾经生的那样热烈美好，如今只剩下尸骨冰凉。他纵是妙手仁心，也无力回天。

那场车祸是一个意外，可发生在婚礼前夕，却如同命运荒诞的安排。她死在自己婚礼的路上，提前结束了一场无望的婚姻。

在琳的遗物里，有一件留给卡卡西的东西 — 一个她亲手做的医疗包，里面夹着一张笔记清秀的字条 — 白纸上的蓝色钢笔字温婉如玉，娓娓道来她从未说出口的一句告白。那是一朵还未开放就已经凋谢的花。卡卡西至今无从得知，如果字条的主人亲口对他讲了这句话，他会如何应答。而也许正是因为琳对于自己如此了解，才会一直把这张字条藏在内心深处，至死都没有说出来。

她不必说出来。他早就深知她对他充满了期待，正如她对这个世界充满了期待。承诺也罢，拒绝也罢，他依然会一直守护着她的梦想。也许他终究无法给与她一个她梦寐以求的完美回复，他也真心希望她能够被整个世界的爱与温柔善待。

可是她就这样匆匆离开了，连一句承诺，或者一句拒绝，都没有给他讲的机会。那道曾经射进他生命里的光消逝泯灭，他再度陷入暗淡。而他在痛过之后将那段记忆冰封，再也未曾向任何人展露，于是一部分的自己 — 那个有血有肉，有心有梦的卡卡西，也随着那个曾经救治过他心伤的人，葬身于那场车祸里。

**这世上仅存的光与热，被冰冷的现实打的一败涂地。**

十年的时间过于久远，远的跨越了一个时代。然而回忆是一样奇妙的东西，有时候虚无缥缈，有时候刻骨铭心。拼命想要记住的，流沙一样握不紧；费心想要忘记的，无论多少酒精都无法冲贯穿岁月的浓郁。

大学时代一起骑着单车穿越过校区的林荫小路，已经被钢筋水泥浇灌成冰冷的摩天大厦；而当年踌躇满志的梦想，现在看来是那么荒唐可笑。

十年的时间可以让一座坚如磐石的建筑化为废墟，再让另一座高楼拔地而起，也可以将一个人的热血丧尽，棱角磨平，揉碎后再重塑成另一个人。

所以当他弃医从商的那一刻，他没有丝毫遗憾，也从未打算回头。他文弱的书生气被棍棒鞭笞，自持清高被踩无数人在脚下，桀骜的筋骨被一再打磨。他站在一个个盛大的光环背后寂寞的阴影里，被人利用，被人欺骗。谎言与谗言充斥着这个唯利是图的世界，纷繁复杂的骗局和眼花缭乱的套路足矣让人迷失，他的稚嫩青涩一次又一次败给了尔虞我诈人心叵测。

生意场上的人情冷暖世态炎凉让他遍体鳞伤头破血流，然而这些伤口比起十年前心口那一刀，都不算什么。那些伤口愈合结痂，变成他的铠甲，让他变得更加麻木也更加强大。渐渐的他学会了万无一失的生存之道，趋利避害，明哲保身，他用八面玲珑的世故圆滑与刀枪不入的绝情冷漠杀出一条扶摇直上的血路。

*

三年前卡卡西遇到华冰的时候，是在水之国飞往木叶的航班上。飞机平稳着落，升降梯到位，舱门缓缓打开。商务舱乘客们鱼贯走出过道。前排身形娇小的女子踮起脚尖，试图够到行李箱的手被另一只手轻轻触碰了一下。

“我来吧。”他皱起眼角，和颜悦色的笑如同一抹柔光。

“谢谢你。”她闪烁着明眸善睐的双眼，柔顺的长发随妩媚的身姿摇晃，转身时长裙飘逸散发着淡淡的薰衣草气息。

一本护照从敞口的手包里滑落。

卡卡西至今都觉得，华冰掉落在地上的那本护照并不是不小心，而是为他刻意准备的机会。

他弯腰拾起护照，扉页上的名字赫然入目，而这个名字背后的分量无可估量。波之国商务部长之女的身份，相比于火之国最大风投宇智波家大少爷的女朋友这个名号，都要逊色上几分。

眼前的女人无疑是发光的。虽然不知道这光芒有多少是来源她自身，有多少是借了“宇智波”。

于是他也本能的向她伸出了手，心怀一个不可告人的秘密。

“世界之大，能在同一架航班遇到，也算是一种缘分。”

“我想，大约是天意。”

她亦本能的将那只伸来的手握紧，把一个秘密攥在手心。

“你之后去哪里？我送你一程。”

“不必了，外面有人等我。”华冰轻飘飘的推辞在眼波流转中欲迎还拒。宇智波带土的兰博基尼永远不会准时，他的副驾驶座上也永远不知坐着不知什么人。

“抱歉，是我多事了。”

“哪里，是我给你平添麻烦。”她笑盈盈将一张名片递给卡卡西，“请日后给我一个机会偿还你。”

卡卡西没有婉言相拒。华冰也没有食言。

至于后来华冰与宇智波带土是如何结束的，或者究竟结束与否，其中细枝末节鲜为人知。传闻宇智波带土生性不羁，华冰也不过是他玩腻了的女人其中一个；也有人说波之国大小姐与木叶青年才俊的年轻高管一见钟情芳心暗许。流言蜚语不尽真实，但促成这样的结果，其中多多少少都有些卡卡西用的手段，耍的心机。这些暗地里的雕虫小技不值一提，重要的是最终他还是将华冰变成了自己冠冕堂皇的女朋友。

两人相处了近三年，表面上把这段关系做到了令旁人羡慕的极致，而实际上，近似做作的亲昵背后却一直不温不火。

卡卡西承认有一个女人陪在身边总比没有要好，比起独处，华冰的存在让他变得不那么寂寞。纵然是参不透对方的心，毕竟一具温暖的身体总是能够在寒夜里将体温专递于自己。

三年时间不长不短，混混沌沌之中便也转瞬过去。一直耗着确实不是长久之计。再这样发展下去，最终一定会演化成一场带有商业目的的“政治联姻”，但卡卡西从来也就不排斥这样的安排。

古往今来，国与国的合作，家族之间的结合，资源的整合，权势的扩张，婚姻从来就是一条精致优雅的绸带，将生硬的利益关系温柔的系在一起。从来没有人定义过婚姻的意义是什么，也没有人给种种关系定个高低贵贱，而利用两情相悦之人促成大局，岂不是皆大欢喜。相比之下，反倒是为了爱情而不顾一切的婚姻显得自私了许多。

华冰是个了不起的女人。三年以来，她给了卡卡西名誉，声望，机遇，人际资源，业界信息，性。让他从一个普普通通的中高层管理一跃成为千手的二把手。从此他的生活风光无限，应有尽有。

唯独没有爱情。

而爱情恰巧也是卡卡西不需要的。这样一段关系里，感情无疑是多余的，它只会让人迷昏双眼，乱了心智。

最好的爱情又能好到哪里去呢？卡卡西自嘲。连重要的人都无法保护好，他那份无济于事的缅怀如此卑微。这个问题的答案，也许自己一辈子都不配知道。

他不知道野原琳如果依然活着，现在会是什么样子，她是否会感到失望，又是否憎恶这样的自己。但他确定，如果她活着，自己一定不是现在这个样子。

*

侍者将酒杯再次将酒杯斟满。烛光黯淡了几分，夜色更加浓郁，记忆与真实在明暗之间分辨不清。

“想什么呢？”华冰踮起一只脚将高跟鞋轻轻滑落在地，玲珑的趾尖踢在男人小腿上。

“胡思乱想罢了。没什么。”

卡卡西笑了笑。他的酒杯中，他的眼睛里，都倒影着华冰的一颦一笑，而他心里被一片巨大的空洞吞噬，空无一物，什么也装不进去。


	4. 赝品

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 再次致敬 「了不起的盖茨比 」。这是一部了不起的作品，至今无人能及。是“守株待兔”还是“守株待堍”？傻傻分不清楚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章属于铺垫，不太好看。

午夜十二点，新旧日期的交界。水之国首都CBD，宇智波带土的办公室里灯火通明。夜深人静的感觉让他兴奋，他习惯于将全身心浸泡于黑暗之中，有时候宁愿做些没意义的事情也不愿与睡眠妥协。即使不出去花天酒地，他也会自寻乐子。

这个时间，没有冗长繁琐的会议，没有虚情假意的客户，也没有绝在他耳朵边碎碎念。这个寂静却不寂寞的夜晚，尽在他一人掌控之中。

他坐在宽大的檀木办公桌前，手里攥着一块藏蓝色手帕。

这块手帕算是他偷来的，也算是一件自以为是的战利品。

他向来喜欢搞些小动作，与他沉浮商海的不择手段，用心险恶相比，偷偷摸摸顺点小玩意对他来说根本不足为过。

而无论他如今多么下三滥的腥话都讲得出口，有一件事他一直藏在心底难以启齿 — 玩世不恭的宇智波带土，曾经有一位真心喜欢的姑娘，她只存在于十年前最美好的记忆里。

以带土的执拗，明知是一场无枉的单恋，向野原琳表白的时候仍然是抱着百分百的信念。他红着脸被周围同学推搡着挪到她面前，扯着嗓子喊出一句惊天动地的告白。如同阳光雨露一样的女孩子微笑着对他说，他是个了不起的人，有着常人看不透的潜力。如果努力，他一定会有大好的前程，做出一番大事。

她还说，无论能否在一起，她都会一直在他背后默默为他祝福。

这样的祝福与激励成为他的信条，他将全部青春寄托在那个少女身上。

毕业在即，家族的长辈宇智波斑语重心长的劝诫他，叫他看清世道，不要沉沦于儿女情长。一个男人没有事业，终将被人看不起。这世界唯利是图，没有物质的爱情不堪一击，而只要他变得更强大更优秀，得到更好的感情轻而易举。

少年似懂非懂的点点头，背上行囊孤身一人背井离乡。

没有朋友，没有靠山，也没有家族的光辉笼罩着他。十年前的水之国首府远远不及此时繁华，低矮的建筑掩埋在磅礴的雾霭之中，狭窄的街道永远散发着植物腐败之后的发霉气味。

雨季里阴郁的阳光穿透挂满尘埃的窗口，吝啬的照亮办公室一隅。带土坐在一张破旧的转椅上转了一圈，抹去桌子上厚重的灰，迎来了他新的生活。

斑给了带土足够的自由，却将绝安插在带土身边，时时处处如同一根风筝线，不动声色的告诉他人生的界限，给与他无声的告诫，在他将要挣脱束缚触着边际之时，用力将他扯回来。在一次次的拉拉扯扯之中，人情世故也在他眼前愈渐明晰。

宇智波家大业大，人才泛泛。论辈分他比不上宇智波止水，论才华他比不上宇智波鼬，他从很早以前就明白，宇智波的家业终归轮不到他继承，但也不妨碍他另辟蹊径去开拓。斑给他的确实是个有名无分的闲职，带土却没有把这份工作当做一个闲职去做。来到水之国之后，他借家族的一臂之力，凭着生俱来古灵精怪的头脑和能说会道的一张嘴，再加上一丝恰到好处的运气，混到今天这个份上，称不上大富大贵，但在水之国也小有名气。异国他乡里打出一片自己的地盘，算是成就了一个不大不小的奇迹。

那些年里，每个辗转难眠的夜，每个疲惫不堪的白天，家乡那个少女对他说过的话在他脑海里萦绕，反反复复数千遍。

他终于出人头地，终于事业有成。

也终于可以鼓起勇气向她证明自己。

可是时隔数年，再次回到木叶的时候，迎接他的只有野原琳订婚的消息。而对方不过是个徒有虚名的浪子。

他很想找到琳，质问她这一切究竟是为什么。可一场车祸夺取了她的性命，带土再也无从得知这些年究竟发生了什么。

他像个孩子一样恸哭，因为她的美好，也因为她的堕落；因为他失去，也因为他从未得到过。他败给了更高权贵，败给了更大势力，败给了这个无情无义的世道。他败的恼羞成怒，败的不甘心。

一段无疾而终的感情，烂的透彻，死的彻底。一个满目绚烂的世界，腐败的让人憎恶。

也就是在那一刻，他恍然大悟斑说过的道理 — 这世上哪里还有什么爱情。唯有金钱是无所不能的硬通货。**只要他拥有无人匹敌的财富与地位，一切都会随之而来。**

他终将是无法得到琳。但是这世上不乏不计其数的替代品。

漂亮的容颜与甜美的身躯唾手可得，每一个都给他带来前所未有的新鲜感，每一次他都将欲仙欲死的迷醉误以为是至纯至美的爱情。直到一夜过后，快乐转瞬即逝，新鲜感倏忽而逝，之后庞大的虚无和沮丧让他感到焦虑而无助。他被迷惘和贪欲侵蚀，而心里的谜题终是无解，于是只得饮鸩止渴一般陷入新一轮的沉迷，用另一个陌生的刺激来填补上一次的空虚。

带土说不清华冰是不是众多替代品中的一个，但是当他见到华冰的时候，觉得仿佛见到一位故人。她婷婷袅袅的身形，她的柔声细语，她明媚的眼睛，隐隐约约都带着一个熟悉的影子，那是他怀念的样子。

以带土观人察物的机敏，他十分清楚华冰接近自己的用心 — 她不过是把自己当做一截向上攀升的阶梯。她的动机那样坦率单纯，让带土忍俊不禁。但他让她轻易得手，而且一直没有拆穿华冰那些不太成熟的伎俩。

世间万物都明码标价，他与华冰的关系也是一场公平的交易。他用他的财富名誉购买着一场自己虚构的幻觉。

正因如此，他才更加不理解，华冰放弃了从他这里得到的一切钱权利益，转身投奔于一个无名之辈的怀抱，归根到底，竟然是为了她口中虚无缥缈的爱情。

他没有难过，也没有挽留，他甚至不屑于知道对方究竟是谁。

华冰走的那天，天晴朗的仿佛水洗过一样，她回头对他说：“你我其实是一样的人，所以我知道你要的是什么。你要的，总有人会给你，你只是尚未找到而已。”

他茫然，不知道自己究竟要的是什么，更不知自己能否找得到。他只知道他并不快乐。她与他在一起，也并不快乐。

于是他继续日复一日的寻欢作乐，短暂的占有之后便会立即疏离。

直到他遇到卡卡西。

从他在酒会上第一眼见到这个人，就觉得他身上带着莫名的引力。那天晚上卡卡西与他把酒言欢，貌似聊了很多，却又好像什么都没有说。他醉意朦胧的眼神里散发着与自己契合的寂寞，他低沉的嗓音带着磁性，戏谑却又认真的讲着“再好的爱情又能好到哪里去。”他将每一寸身体展露给自己，但却深藏不露内心。

他像是要刻意接近自己，却在那之后一直没有与自己联系。

那个人并不相信爱情，那夜只是一场游戏，却又让带土忍不住想要继续玩下去。直觉告诉带土，他与卡卡西做的，绝不仅仅是㊤床这么简单。他挑逗的语气，恍惚的眼神，辛辣的情话， 难以隐藏的青涩，还有他的拒人千里又若即若离，让人捉摸不透。

焰火烧尽，余韵犹存。

他让带土苍白枯槁的心躁动不已。

带土不禁猜测卡卡西在商场上是怎样的人。那个人看起来城府很深，但或许是与他一样的花花公子，他猜不透，便越加觉得好奇。

深夜里，带土在一团迷雾之中维持着莫名的清醒，指尖划过手帕里细线刺绣的名字。

旗木卡卡西。奇妙的不可思议。

可他会不会又是一件赝品？

*

远在世界另一端，火之国木叶复式公寓楼里，娇美的女子背对着她的恋人，她站在镜子前将长发挽起，一袭长裙将她曼妙的身姿雕琢的更加精致。

“帮我解开拉链好吗。”

身后银发的男人轻巧的解开了长裙的拉链，纤长的手指略过狭长突兀的蝴蝶骨和大片光洁的后背。

华美的长裙随身滑落，她披上睡袍，在床边卸下身上一件件首饰，然后转过身去将男人衬衣的纽扣一粒一粒解开。

卡卡西顺势褪下身上的衬衣，叠好放进衣橱里。他无心体味华冰是柔情蜜意，只是心里暗自庆幸，那天晚上他的床//////伴暴虐中的一丝体恤，这件单薄的衬衣让自己没那么狼狈。

“这件衬衣哪里来的？”华冰摸着衬衣领口的logo质问道。

“随手买的吧。不记得了。”

“你什么时候开始穿Burberry？”女人的心思总是细腻，蛛丝马迹都逃不过她的眼睛。

“怎么，不可以？”卡卡西说笑着反问华冰。他当然知道，华冰介意的不是这件衬衣，而是购买衬衣的人。如果他实话交代，一定是件好笑的事情。

“你变了。”华冰娇嗔的怪罪道。

“真的吗？也许我一直就是这样徒有其表，贪图名利的人呢？”卡卡西饶有兴致的追问下去，“说不定我跟你在一起也就是为了钱财名誉，然后骗你感情，和你玩玩而已呢？”

华冰捂着嘴咯咯笑出声来，摇摇晃晃跌在卡卡西怀里。

卡卡西也不禁挑起嘴角。这世界真是可笑，言不由衷的假话那么容易就让人轻信，赤裸裸的真实反倒被当做笑话。

他拥着华冰倒在松软的床榻里，温婉的馨香隐隐弥漫开来。隔着光滑的真丝睡袍，柔软的皮肤带着温度紧贴在他的身上。他感到女子娇嫩的唇瓣贴上自己嘴唇，而他也不假思索的做出回应。

房间里一片漆黑，他们彼此看不到对方的眼睛，也捕捉不到对方的秘密。于是他任凭狂妄的幻想占据自己脑海。

**他幻想这是「那个人」的唇，他幻想这是「那个人」的吻。**宇智波带土诱他喝酒，把他灌醉，将他占有，一夜放纵，却从始至终没有吻过他。

那天晚上热辣的疼痛与鲜艳的抓痕早已褪去，只是还有一丝抓不到的痒，隐隐约约留在心底。

千手的项目筹资时间紧迫，容不得迟疑。他在一个自己设计的迷局里，小心翼翼的规划着下一步棋。而对手暧昧不明的态度，却又让他疑惑自己是否也是对方的一粒棋子。

待身边的女子熟睡，他走进书房打开电脑，搜索着关于宇智波带土的种种信息 — 大部分的信息都是关于水之国宇智波集团分部，正如带土本人所说，他是家族遗落在水之国的弃子。

带土在木叶唯一能称得上是“资产”的东西，是一间鲜为人知的美术馆，大约只是挂在他名下，没有任何实权。展览多数是为了公益慈善募捐，属于非盈利性质。

他翻阅着艺术馆的图片，想不出带土赏画的样子。

在一次偶然的展览会上，卡卡西遇到了艺术投资人蝎。此人一向钟爱“永恒的艺术”，近些年奔走各国，通过收藏和炒作，融通了艺术和商界。不知他是否有意向与宇智波合作。

不妨试试看吧。

何况，作为一个业余艺术爱好者，自己也好久没看过画了。

此时此刻，隔着半个世界，他看不到，宇智波带土俯身将整张脸埋在了那张手帕里，深深地吸了一口气。

*

椭圆形的长桌上宾客满座，他们兴致勃勃的讨论着一项项枯燥的条款。长达两个小时的会议里，大多时候带土都在走神。水之国的基建项目已经到了末期，政府那边大约是觉得有机可乘，在收尾之前提出些附加项目。

为了些冠冕堂皇的条款大费唇舌，无非是想再敛些钱。随他们去吧。

散会之后带土没有立即离开，他草草翻动着几页资料，叫住了一旁正要起身的绝。

“劳烦你帮个小忙。”

“哎，带总您说。”绝凑近了身子盯着带土，心想这个小忙八成与今天的项目毫不相干。

“帮我查个人。”

“谁呀？让我猜猜……”绝滴溜溜的转着一对眯缝眼，“该不会是那天那个……旗木卡卡西？”

“呵，越来越懂我了。”带土没好气的笑着。

“可不嘛，您这一天天的差遣我，我能连这点眼力见都没有？”

“不被我差遣你岂不是连闲事都没得做？”

“我可得多谢您了。”

“少来虚的，那个卡卡西，你认得么？”

“我对卡卡西不太了解，不过，他女朋友您应该比我熟。”绝故弄玄虚的拖长了调子。

“哦？他女朋友什么来头？”

“大少爷，您是真不知道，还是装的？”绝夸张的大呼小叫。

“有话快说有屁快放！”

“当年波之国华冰大小姐，您还有点印象么？”

“多少年前的事儿了。”三年过去，带土早已释然。原本她也就是个赝品罢了。

“您就一点都不想知道，她后来花落谁家么？”

“……有点意思。”带土咀嚼着绝未说出口的答案，鼻子里哼了一声，手中的钢笔在指间转动了一圈。

“来者不善，我劝您多留个心眼。”

“这我自然懂的。我什么时候做过亏本的买卖？”带土泰然自若的推了推领带，“还有件事情。我们在木叶那个私立艺术馆，是不是有些时候没搞过募捐了？”

“上次大概是两年前了吧。”绝想了想回答。

“回头跟老爷子打个招呼，差不多是时候再办个展了。”

“咱们现在既不差资金，也不缺曝光度，怎么突然有闲情逸致办展了？”

“突然想看画儿了。”带土摸了摸口袋里的手帕，轻描淡写的说。

“您想看咱就办一个。但是投资方的事……”

“正巧遇上有人前线搭桥，联系上了蝎这样的艺术投资人捧场。”

“哎哟，那就更得抓紧了！”

“该请什么人我就不必多说了吧？”

“不劳您费心。”绝笑了笑，心领神会带土的用意。

与以往一样，慈善募捐，从来就不是这间艺术馆存在的意义。

**而为宇智波带土跑腿，也从来不是绝的本意。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3，4章分别是卡总和带总对于第一章“放弃一切获得最好的爱情要不要”这个问题的回答。  
卡卡西因为从来没有得到过爱情，而又未能保护重要的人，所以觉得自己配不起。  
带土因为在斑的教唆下，误以为钱权是爱情的基础，所以相对于真爱，他会首先选择追名逐利。  
然而在写第一章的时候，作者完全没有思考过这些剧情……


	5. 浮世绘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 目前为止最满意的一章。  
带总给卡总办了个画展？！带总还给卡总讲艺术？！然而……我最终还是爱上了带总的凯迪拉克……终究是个俗人。  
如果有人从斯诺克里看出了生意场上的周旋和做人的道理，（以及这个故事的大结局），在下万分佩服，拜托大佬请收了我这个妖孽！

团扇艺术馆，是一间隶属于宇智波集团旗下的私立艺术馆。灰白的二层建筑，简约而不简单。不同于任何画廊，它的展览都是公益性质的，并不签约任何艺术家，也不销售任何藏品。它的运营经费大多通过社会各界人士的慈善募捐。最近几年，由于展览并不频繁，它在账面上甚至是一笔醒目的赤字。

然而营利并非它真正的目的。资本家运用旗下的画廊，艺术馆，将核心企业的营利冠冕堂皇的转化为固定资产，投资于艺术品，再投入于自己的收藏之中。这样一来，一方面光明正大的避免了高达40%以上的收入所得税；另一方面，利用艺术品市场不可估量的上升空间，将财产迅速升值，待藏品价格被抬高，再转化为现金流，以流动资产的形式回到核心业务当中。

正是这样一间不起眼的艺术馆，不动声色的为宇智波赚的盆满金箔。

宇智波名声在外，这次艺术展开幕式，汇集了不少各行各业的精英前来捧场。令人有些惊异的是，千手的现任CEO纲手并未出席，反而是她手下高层旗木卡卡西出现在了会展大厅。

“纲手女士最近身体有些不适，我代她向您问候。”被问及此事的时候，卡卡西这样回答道。

但他自己知道，虽然被融资的事情搞得身心俱疲，但这并不是纲手缺席的原因。这一次千手受到邀请的只有自己。

他临行前对纲手说，这兴许是件好事，叫她宽心。金发的女人点点头，露出一抹会心的笑 — 她向来对他相当信任，将大小事务委任于他，他也从未让她失望过。也许让他去会是个更好的选择。

晚上八点半的展厅里，衣着优雅的男男女女在画作前驻足品评。柔和的暖光聚焦在浓厚的油墨上，又点亮镀金的画框。展出的样样都是珍品，即便是外行也能叫的出画名。

卡卡西向投资人蝎点头行礼 — 一切都似乎按照他的计划进行。但是即便不是为了见宇智波带土，不是为了项目融资，单是来这里赏赏画，也未尝不是一件愉快的事。他对艺术品有几分兴趣，也有几件拿的出手的私藏品。他认得不少其他藏家，然而在他交涉过的藏家之中，能与他谈资本运作的比比皆是，而能与他谈论艺术的，却寥寥无几。

而即便真的有人与他谈论艺术，谁又真的懂艺术呢？自己也不过是附庸风雅，哪里有什么真知灼见。他手捧一杯香槟，踱了几步，停留在一副香艳的画作前。

画中裸体的女子身形婀娜，肤白如雪。她将兰花插与发间，半倚床榻，身下垫着一条丝绸披肩。身边的侍女手捧花束 — 想必是她的客人送来的礼物。

参展的贵客们与他点头问候，简短的攀谈几句，话题不由得又回到生意场上。他言不由心的聊着些干巴巴的套话。人来人往，他一直停驻在那里，等待着被那个人找到。而正如他所料，那个人总是能在茫茫人海之中轻而易举找到他。

宇智波带土拨开人群，在一股不可抗拒之力的牵引之下，来到他的身旁。

“你可知道这幅画出自谁手？”带土略去了不必要的寒暄，抛出一个题目等着卡卡西接应。

“马奈的「奥林匹亚」**。”[1]

“既然你看的懂，不妨聊聊，这画上画的是什么？”

“上流社会的招应女郎罢了。”卡卡西简单的答道。这幅画作虽以古希腊神祗栖身的圣山奥林匹亚命名，画的却是一位娼妓，当年展出时颇具争议。

“我倒不这么觉得。”带土摇摇头，不能苟同，“这画中的女子，可是个生意人，她比你我还要精明。”

“此话怎讲？”

“人人都讲她龌龊。依我看，她清澈的很。你看她，褪尽华服，依然满身富贵，她赤身裸体却毫无半分羞耻，比那些皇室贵族还多一分傲气。她卖身却不动心，满足的是客人需求，做的是合情合理的生意，赚的钱也是理所应得。情与财，身与心，她分的清楚。这世道浑浊，又岂是她的错。”带土凝神望着画，眸中一片深沉的黑色，没有一丝轻浮，”天底下的买卖，又有多少比这还干净呢？“

“人常说，用什么样的眼睛去看，便会看到什么样的画。是我眼拙。带总看的比我透彻。”

卡卡西被方才这番品鉴悍然触动。他再看看这画，看出一番新的境界。

画中的奥林匹亚神态傲然，她收起轻浮的调笑，目若冰霜睥睨着浮生万象，看透人世沧桑。

那个时代，资产阶级上流公子风流消遣，他们用欢愉创造着新的产业，用金银制定着新的社会的规则，再雇佣画者将他们的盛世美景载入史册，流传千古，供后人品读。

年代流转，盛世不复。画作几经周折，辗转于一个个财阀之手，被贴上一个个不同的标签，身价一次次倍增。

而现如今，这些名画被摆放在私人书房，悬挂在华贵的展厅里，成为财富的象征，也成为现代艺术的风向标。

**如此看来，财阀控制着作品价值的同时，也根据自身喜好定义着艺术的标准，从而间接引导着大众审美****。[2]

少女的目光洞穿历史，审视着芸芸众生。这绝美的画作，里里外外，透着一股悲凉。

“不过，这画中女子，我倒是很羡慕。”带土突然玩味的挑起眉毛。

“带总说笑些什么……”

“这年头谁不是跪着赚钱。能躺着赚钱，倒也不错。”带土眼角漾开，流里流气的撇了撇嘴。

两人心照不宣的笑了。

*

“我去照应一下场面，你等着我，我们晚些时候再见。”带土刻意压低的声音难免让人误以为是亲昵。

卡卡西点点头。就算带土不说，他也会等着。

宾客散的差不多，带土回来把卡卡西引到艺术馆附近的停车场 — 一辆红色的凯迪拉克敞篷老爷车停在那里。这种车在几十年前就已经停产，现在市面上已经不多见了，大多只存在于博物馆里，好多地方都不允许它上路。

不过带土根本不在乎。他拉开门跳进去，脚踏在金属质感细瘦的离合器上。引擎瓮声瓮气的低吼了两声，一缕青烟顺着细长的尾鳍飘出去，圆形钠灯骄傲的闪了闪。带土招招手，卡卡西随之入座副驾驶的真皮座椅。

打开帆布的车棚，晚风携着薄雾迎面吹来，汽车在小路上飞驰电掣，仿佛一跃回到了上个世纪；而蓝牙音箱，电子导航，带记忆功能的座椅，却又无一不充斥着现代的元素 — 带土放声欢笑，这是个最好的时代**。[3]

车开到一间酒吧门口，走进去之后二人却无心买醉。见边上有一只台球桌，卡卡西问道：“带总打台球么？”

“偶尔玩玩。”带土笑了笑。这句话问到他心坎上。整个中学时代，带土都是在台球桌旁度过的。逃课不上学的日子里，他躲在暗无天日的台球厅里和一群无所事事的少年挥着杆比试高下，就算没人陪他玩，他自己也能玩出许多花样。直到现在他球技依然很好，不需几杆就可以找回从前的感觉。

“带总先开一个？”察觉带土兴致不错，卡卡西走到球桌前，随手挑了只球杆，扔给带土。

带土接过球杆，捡起巧粉往皮头上擦了两下，俯身执桌，撑杆起手，开出干净利落的一球。主球在墨绿的台面划出一条白色的轨迹，带着浑厚的力道撞向在中间整齐的三角，随着一声闷响，缤纷的彩球霎时间被击的四散而开，东奔西跑的滚向球桌各个角落，看似杂乱无章，却又好像刻意计算好了一样，一颗红球稳稳当当的落入底袋。

白球不偏不倚的停在球桌中央，这样一来无论那一颗彩球都是他的囊中之物。他没有犹豫，一杆把一颗彩球轻松推进袋中。

带土接二连三的进了几个球，台面上的球越来越少，进球的难度也越来越高，而他的打发也越来越新奇。高分的粉球在触手可及之处，他却放着不碰，对着粉球背后的黄球瞄了瞄，狠搓一杆打在白球底部，白球从台面上弹跳起来，越过粉球，撞在黄球上。

遗憾的是，方向偏了几度，黄球晃晃悠悠停在了袋口。

“好久不玩，难免失手。”带土将球杆递给卡卡西。擦肩而过的那一刻，他们袖口与领口几乎贴合。距离无限缩短，卡卡西几乎看的清对方轻启的嘴唇和细腻的唇纹。

带土径直从卡卡西身边走过去，背靠着墙，点上了一支烟兀自抽着。

“没想到您是高手，我技艺不精，怕您笑话。”卡卡西脸上的若有似无的红晕一扫而过，他举起杆子走到球台。

带土虽然下了场，但局面对卡卡西也说不上有利。带土最后的跳杆把白球留在了一个别扭的位置，这个位置按理说应该要用加长杆的。不过卡卡西没有用，他把搭在手腕上的的外套放在一旁，侧身一跃跳上球台，半个身子虚卧在上面，腰身弯出一个精美的弧度。袖口挽了几下，露出一截伶俐的手腕。修长白净的五指扶于案上，球杆架在张开的虎口，摆出一个撩人心弦的手势。前额的碎发似乎挡住了他的眼睛，但他的视线却依然清晰。

卡卡西甩了一下头发，偏着身子潇洒的打出一杆定杆，白球撞在彩球身上一动不动的停在那里，剩下几个红球都在够得着的范围里。但这样一来，由于打的角度有些刁钻，目标的彩球就不那么容易进洞了。彩球丧气一般软绵绵的滚了几寸，又被球桌牢牢捆住似的，马上就要动力全失。

“你把白球留在这里，是要诚心全盘送给我？”带土曲起一只腿抵在墙上，一脸嬉笑。

“哪里，不过是方便自己而已。”卡卡西直起身从台上跳下来，换了个位置伏在桌上。

彩球又往前缓缓走了走，慢慢吞吞掉进中袋。

这一球角度和力道都非常精妙，技法不输带土。

正如卡卡西所说，他只是方便自己而已。接下来他没有留给带土接手的机会，半支烟的功夫，一个人三下两下把台面上的球一杆清了。

“承让。”卡卡西收了杆披上衣服。

“玩的不错。以后可以时常切磋。”带土掐着烟屁股深深嘬了一口，抖了抖烟灰，一手捧过卡卡西的脸。

卡卡西仰起脸望着带土，眼睛在火光明灭之间闪烁着，一瞬间心跳快了几拍。

只可惜那并不是他以为的。

带土抬手将剩下半截烟塞进他口中。

“带总谬赞，分明是您有意让着我。”

卡卡西抿着烟嘴把尼古丁的气味送入肺腔，吐出的烟雾打着旋飘飞，幻灭般消散在昏暗的灯光中。

*

打完球，二人坐在旁边的卡座里休息。这样的夜晚，原本应当配上一杯酒助兴，然而带土只叫了一杯气泡水**。[4]卡卡西什么都没要，眼睁睁的看着带土把一杯水喝的见了底，只剩几块方方正正的冰块躺在那里。

带土喝完，卡卡西如释重负的长叹一口气。

“你这是怎么了？神经兮兮的……”带土觉得卡卡西这口气喘的哪里不对劲。

“带总您可算是喝完了。我可没带着备用的衬衣……”卡卡西神色慌张的提醒着带土，那天晚上带土往自己领子里倒下的半杯酒他还记忆犹新。

“服务员，再来一杯霞多丽。”他不说倒好，一说带土反倒来劲了，想要故技重施戏弄卡卡西。

“别！”

带土笑着把服务员支回去，举起手中的空杯，将一块冰吞进嘴里，脆生生的嚼了两口。然后缓缓凑过身去，捏着卡卡西下巴将他拉近。

空气里骤然升温，昏黄的暖光暧昧不明，连未散尽的烟都从四面八方丝绸般环绕着他们。带土棱角分明的五官在他眼前不断放大，占满他的视野，直到模糊不清。对方并没有施力，他却自己情不自禁的靠过去，下一秒他就马上就要碰到那对饱满的嘴唇。

然而贴上他唇瓣的，是半块凉丝丝的冰。

一小块冰隔在两人唇间迅速化开，而一个不成型的吻也随之分别。

“今晚谢谢你。”带土轻声说。

谢谢你为艺术馆带来的契机。

“谢谢你。”卡卡西回应。

谢谢你邀我来到你的世界里。

“不早了，我送你回去。”带土轻轻将卡卡西松开，没再靠近，也没有疏离。

卡卡西回味着唇角寒意未散的水迹，默默点点头。

带土把车开上高速，后视镜里他隐约看到，绝开着那辆兰博基尼跟在后面。

卡卡西靠在座椅里眯上眼睛吹着风，无酒自醉。

半根香烟，半块冰，半桌台球，前女友。

**他好奇自己到底有什么毛病，为何总会去捡宇智波带土用剩下的东西。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[1] 是马奈不是莫奈哦。虽然都是印象派。
> 
> **[2] 这句顶破天灵盖的人间哲理出自某知名美术馆coo刘总。她日理万机当然看不见我致敬，但我仍想在此特表感谢。上周有幸与刘总去MoMA品鉴艺术，畅谈人生，收货颇丰。同样是90后，同样爱喝奶盖茶，人家咋就喝出了这么高觉悟？！  
而事实是……我俩在偌大的展厅大呼小叫“快看！毕大师（毕加索）！莫大师（莫奈）！杜大师（杜尚）！高大师（高更）！马大师（马蒂斯）”，跟见到爱豆的小迷妹没啥区别。
> 
> **[3] 「了不起的盖茨比」开场前半句。日常致敬走一波。
> 
> **[4] 为啥不喝酒？因为作者拒绝让角色酒驾！喝酒不开车，开车不喝酒。司机一滴酒，亲人两行泪。


	6. 胜负

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在豪车里面上演三流车戏。

深夜的木叶第一大道被两旁通宵营业的商铺照的灯火辉煌，银色的特斯拉流星一般穿梭过空旷的双向四车道。深秋的天气已转凉，副驾驶座上的女子把手包置于膝盖上，拉了拉裙摆，挡住腿上裸露的皮肤。身边的男人见状开启了车内的暖气。

这辆车虽说是卡卡西送给华冰的礼物，但是华冰一半时间不在木叶，反倒是卡卡西自己一直在开。

一路上华冰保持着沉默。先前宴会上的喧嚣消逝在夜色中，她欢言笑语也瞬间哑然。暖气沿着狭小的空间流淌，她周身依然充斥着异样的寒凉，她从后座取了条披肩搭在身上。

柔软的丝织物中，一个小小的金属物件滑落在她手里。她默不作声的转过身，夜色遮住了她的身形，车窗外的光线将手心里金色的领带夹描出一道模糊的轮廓。

这样的领带夹，世上大约有千千万万枚，但是那天晚上的华冰却没来由的相信，手中的这一枚，是她三年以前送给宇智波带土的那一个。当年这个领带夹被她送出去的时候，只是件走场面的礼物，但她不知道这样物件是带着怎样的故事又回到她手中。

捏着领带夹的手指被压出两道笔直的印记。冰冷的金属感坚硬锐利，她从指尖凉到心口上。

*

这次聚会是因为华冰名下的慈善基金与木叶正式建立合作关系，波之国很多有头有脸的大人物专程赶来木叶。事关外交，火之国的高官也纷纷出席，到场的还有不少新闻媒体。

下午早些时候，卡卡西正在赶往会场的路上。十字路口信号灯闪烁之际，突然收到一条短信。

「我在木叶机场。三号出口。」

对方只是报了个地点，意图却清楚的不能再清楚。市区离机场隔了不短的距离，就算只是打个来回，时间也非常紧迫，更何况对方显然不只是想让他兜风而已。

他没有回复那条信息。车子没有减速，沿着笔直的道路开出去几百米，上了前面的高架，之后便会一马平川开往会场了。本以为这下该清净些的时候，屏幕上又弹出一条信息。

「在这里等你一个小时。」

并不平坦的路面让车子轻轻颠簸了一下，而他的身体也似乎随之微微一颤。他把车停在路边的便利商店，下车买了包烟，背靠车门点燃了一只烟，也不抽，只是看着灰白的烟雾打着旋飘着飞上天，瞳眸随着火光一亮一灭。时间在袅袅烟雾里一分一秒的流逝，一条香烟被烧的越来越短，火苗失了温度般黯淡下来，烟灰稀稀落落的撒在脚边。

他对着快烧没了的一小截烟深吸了一口，回到车里，在前面的路口猛打了几把，掉头开往木叶机场。

*

宇智波带土西装外面披着一件黑色羊绒大衣，端端正正打着一条真丝条纹领带。虽然乘国际航班，但是手提一只公文包，随身没有一件行李， 看上去像是准备要参加什么重要的会议，开完会当天立刻要赶回去。

“带总去哪里？”卡卡西开了车门示意带土进去。

“哪里都不去。”带土并没有坐进副驾驶，而是把公文包扔在前面座椅上，打开后座的门坐了进去。

“您专程喊我过来，不会只是想在我车里坐坐吧。”卡卡西也坐到后座。

“我有些事想与你聊聊。”

“哦？您身边不乏人才济济，是什么样的事，需要与我聊？”

“说来好笑，是关于我公司的事情。”

“您公司的事务，我怕是无权干涉……”

“宇智波在水之国的资产，一直以来是都是我掌控的。大约一个月前，我开始注意到账面上有些零零散散的资金，定期会转入几家大大小小的银行，用于投资一些没什么来头的小项目。”带土没有理会卡卡西的推脱，开门见山的讲了起来，“我起初以为这是我家老爷子的意思。最近问了才发现，没有人知道这些账是如何走的，又具体去了什么地方。”

“您当真是来与我谈资金动向的？”而卡卡西也并不关心带土公司的事，“比起钱去了哪里，谁做了这样的事情，才是你真正介意的吧？”

“不错。划出去每一笔钱都在我名下，这件事必须我亲自去查。”

“这种事，查出来查不出来，您大约都不会好受。”

“我是个贪财的人，这些钱我固然锱铢必较。但是有的时候我宁愿睁一只眼闭一只眼，折损些钱财，也不想知道是谁在暗地里拿着刀子对着我。权当是花钱买个清净。”

“您曾经对我说，任何人都会背叛你，唯有钱财是忠诚的。”卡卡西想起初次见面时带土对他说过的话，“可是这样的忠诚，不是带总真的想要的吧……”

“不是我想不想，而是不得不要。我周围确实有很多有才干的人，他们的头脑有多聪明，心机就有多深。相信你也看得出，我表面上出入社交场所，酒肉朋友多的我都记不住，可以交心的寥寥无几。接近我的人，无一不想从我这里得到些什么。我也任由他们算计着，顺着给些什么，再从那里取些什么，生意和人情就都促成了。谁不都一样是互相扶持，互相利用？千手虽说是家科技创业公司，可没了其中的你来我往，怕是很难走到今天这一步。你坐在二把手的位置上，一定比我清楚。”

带土的神情很微妙，涣散的瞳眸投向没有方向的远处，好像在感慨世道险恶，人心难测；但余光里流露的一丝无奈，却又像是在向全世界示弱。

“我没经历过什么大风大浪，也不曾坐在您这样的位置上。不过你的苦衷，我也不是完全不懂，毕竟在社会的牢笼里，哪有什么交心不交心。实话说我羡慕您这分人情味，我早就把自己当个工具用了。背后捅我也罢，利用我也罢，那些不过也是与我一样的工具，我又何必在意呢？写字楼里没有敌人和朋友，无非是些数字而已。”

卡卡西讲的确实都是实话，只是他讲着讲着，自己却困惑了。十年前那个有血有肉的卡卡西被他亲手杀死，留下这具躯壳做个工具苟且活着。十年以来他活的冷漠活的潇洒，没有痛苦，也不快乐。

千手的前任理事会主席志村团藏，曾经执掌大权，威风一时。团藏对于新人态度向来恶劣，像旗木卡卡西这样的后辈对于他来说，是眼中钉，也是威胁。明枪暗箭，他埋了不知多少眼线，动了不知多少手脚。

团藏的心腹山椒鱼半藏，思想保守，生性多疑。在任时对于许多前卫的想法都不屑一顾的回绝，这样的决策无异于对于科技从业人员的打压。

可他们低估了卡卡西的韧性 -- 这位特立独行的年轻人，以优雅的身姿游走于尔虞我诈的各个圈子之间，技术攻坚的同时，利用从华冰那里得到的人脉，整合公司内外的资源，不动声色的搭建出自己的后台。

不出几年，团藏与半藏因为些许琐事起了内讧，先后垮台。自以为心思缜密的经验老手，终还是败给了一个后起之秀云淡风轻的笑脸。

曾经伤害过他的人被他踩在脚下，曾经他想要得到的也应有尽有。他离千手的CEO只有一步之遥，眼前的契机也唾手可得。

可是这一切都是为了什么？眼下他想要做的，不是伤害谁，也不是成全谁，而不过只是把项目做完，这样一件没有功利却举足轻重的事情。

“你活的倒是洒脱……”带土不知是赞美他还是奚落他。

“只是对于人情世故麻木不仁罢了。”

“喜怒不行于色。我倒是认为，你比那些自以为是的精明人通透的多。”带土缓缓的靠近卡卡西，“与你谈谈我倒也轻松不少。”

“您今天肯与我讲这些，不怕我向您贪图什么？”卡卡西空泛的眼神里闪烁出微光。

“你与那些成天算计我的人不一样。你要的，不过仅此而已，不是吗……”

带土握上了卡卡西放在膝上的手，将几根细长的手指放进自己嘴里，轻轻的吮了一口。

卡卡西笑了，笑的得意，笑的狂妄。他笑自己技高一筹，他笑宇智波带土故作成熟背后的天真 — 他与那些利用带土的人有何两样？他深藏的野心和卑劣的手段，哪里值得对方对他讲一句真心话。

“想要什么，自己来取……”带土曲腿躺在座椅上，解开了皮带扣。

卡卡西会意，跪坐在座椅后边，弯腰贴近带土，嘴唇贴在底裤的布料上不疾不徐的哈着气，眼看着器具瞬时间傲然挺立。他衔着布料边缘拉开一道缝隙，里面的阳具青筋迸露，相貌狰狞，他受了惊似的松了口，底裤啪的一声弹回去。

“怎么，吓到你了？”带土不屑的问。

“哪里……我是惊异……您原来这么喜欢我……”

“呵，我对很多人都这样，别太看得起你自己。”

“这不公平。带总身边莺莺燕燕伺候着，我呢，头一次都给了您，还被您瞧不起……”卡卡西委屈的抱怨着，却一边拽下了带土底裤，两片纤软的唇瓣柔柔的贴了上去，亲吻般沿着柱身缓缓的施力，唇纹在凸起的血管与表皮的皱褶中摩擦着，舌尖沾着涎液勾出一道亮晶晶的水痕。

“我这样三天两头把你呼来唤去，已经是看得起你。你还想要什么？想要件名牌衬衫？还是要个名分？”带土几根手指插进了卡卡西银色的头发里。

“您要是只把我当个玩物，我也不求别的……您玩的开心就行。”卡卡西舌尖在红润的顶端打了个转，铃口湿漉漉的分不清是哪里的水，他一手握住柱身，然后将那庞然大物一口吞了进去。

被一阵突如其来的温润包裹，带土浑身一抖，腰背直勾勾往上耸了一下，性器顶在喉咙更深处。狭窄的咽喉积压着蓬勃的肉棒，激的那物什又肿胀了几分。身上的人被折磨的连连咳嗽，一边咳一边干呕，生理性的眼泪断了线一样滴滴答答夺眶而出，大片发烫的唾液从口中涌出，由上而下的浇灌在阳具上，他闷声闷气的呜咽着，手指却在打滑的柱身上来来回回的拨愣着，黏液被搓的到处都是。

“你他妈玩的挺野的！”带土哪经得住这样的撩拨，全身燥的如同一把烈火，恨不得把全世界都烧了。他死死抓住卡卡西的头发，按着脑袋往自己下面怼，整个囊袋都要塞进对方嘴里去。卡卡西口腔被塞满，脸也被埋进大腿根里，先前那几声呜咽也被堵的没了声音，直到带土扯着他的头发把他拽起来，他才呼救般的口鼻并用倒吸了两口气。

然后他低下头，再次把肉棒含进去，又是一番吞吞吐吐，唾液和胃液一股接着一股往上翻。他从口腔到肠胃里都被火辣辣的酸痛感灼烧着，但他感受着肉棒在唇舌之间被照料的钢筋般坚硬，难耐之中一阵欣喜油然而生，自己下面竟然情不自禁的昂了头。

带土终究是耐不住这般伺候，吼了一声，在嘴里丰润的汁液中交代出去了。卡卡西慢慢起身，半张着口，讨宠的仰着脸向带土邀功。他故意让白浊的粘液顺着嘴角一路流下来，流到一半又用力把它吸回嘴里去，最后一口咽下去。

那张脸要多好看有多好看。那副模样要多淫荡有多淫荡。

看着那张清秀的脸上挂满了污秽，精致的身段可怜兮兮的跪在他面前，带土破天荒头一次莫名的动了恻隐之心，他捧起卡卡西的脸，拇指拭去嘴角一抹残余的精液，手背擦了一下眼角的生理盐水。

“还想要么？”

“你说呢？”

“上来吧。”

卡卡西褪去下身衣物，扶着带土胸口，打开双腿，吃力的一点一点将阳具塞进去。每进去一寸都是一阵尖锐的疼，霎时间却幻化成蚀骨灼心的快意。身体里承载的记忆被猛烈的刺激再次激活，让他回到他欲仙欲死的初夜。他不需要润泽 — 刚才的舔舐如同一剂春药，已经让他兴奋不已。当整根阳具完全插进去的时候，肉壁里已然淫水四溢，清淋淋的肠液从无数条软肉的夹缝里分泌出来，向着四面八方无休无止的荡漾。

带土浑身发烫，急慌慌将衬衣领口解了几粒扣，饱满的小麦色肌肉充斥着狂野的力量，在白色的衬衣下呼之欲出，壮实的手臂将掐住卡卡西的腰线将他死死绷紧，胯下猛顶了几下。

宇智波带土曾经警告他，不要爱上自己。

卡卡西晃荡着身子将全部的中重量摔在带土身上，让性器直通到底，顶进平时触之不及的最深处，让深沉的快感疾风骤雨般打进心里去。他抓紧了带土的宽阔的肩膀，用尽全力的将自己交付给对方，无所顾忌的释放着被性欲包裹着的感情。

他直言不讳的告诉带土，他发疯一样爱上这具身体。

剩下的事情，都与此时的欢愉无关。他此时飘飘然如临仙境，那些凡人琐事，都可以之后再说。

“多陪我玩一会儿。”

见卡卡西一副行将在即的模样，带土看的满心欢喜，更是想要把这尤物往死里折磨。他一把扯掉卡卡西胸前那条碍事的领带，绕了几圈缠在了那根抵在自己小腹的性器上。他缠的很紧，性器被裹得密不透风严严实实，肿胀的肉棒红的发紫，快要炸裂，万分难耐却又射不出一滴水来。

“求求你……给我……”

卡卡西几乎是狠狠把自己砸了下去，震得自己腰椎都要节节断裂，甬道里的阳具凿进肉里去。带土抱住他的后背玩命捣捅，他发了狂的乱颤，浑身都是敏感点一样，轻轻碰一下都要射出来。

下身的领带一次又一次把喷张的血脉硬生生箍回去。

“为什么！三番五次魅惑我！”带土怨恨的咆哮，指甲陷进卡卡西后背大片光滑白皙的皮肤里，咬着牙谩骂着，泄在黏黏腻腻的软肉里。

领带一抽，精液喷涌而出。

卡卡西跌倒在带土胸口，隔着薄薄的衬衣，带土胸腔里每一声心跳都撞击在他耳旁，让他久久不能平息。他贴在带土宽厚的胸膛，合上眼，一瞬间迷迷糊糊以为他们是一对身心契合的恋人。

他把带土衬衣领口拽开一些，在胸口留下一个深深的吻痕 — 那是他带着私心的占有。

“活儿不错，挺上道的。”带土把卡卡西扶起来，解下自己的领带，轻巧的绕过卡卡西脖子，不紧不慢的给他系上。

“还得多谢带总指教。”卡卡西识趣的捡起衣服穿上，又把原先放在那里的披肩放回去，“接下来要去哪里？”

“不用你操心。”

带土收拾好衣装，推开车门，头也不回的扬长而去。

一枚小小的领带夹，无声无息的落在后座椅的夹缝里。

*

尽管一路风驰电掣，仪表盘上的数字紧紧压着超速的边界线，卡卡西到达宴会场的时候，仍然迟到了整整一小时，很遗憾的错过了剪裁仪式。大厅里宾客满座。掌声，欢笑声，杯盏碰撞声融汇成一条嘈杂的声流。

这些热闹并不属于他，华冰才是这场宴会的主角。他从后门默默走进来，仓皇的寻觅着在何处落座，在一片喧嚣之中显得失魂落魄。好容易寻到了那个写着他名字的座椅，不凑巧撞上多事的业界同僚，质问他先前有何要事，他一时间无语应对。

“卡卡西最近在负责千手至关重要的项目，免不了要加班。他能来出席已经非常不容易了，迟一些也不要紧，毕竟他也要对他的事业负责。”华冰从容的接过话题。

随后她转向卡卡西，柔美的笑格外映衬她今天的妆容。

股间余热尚未散尽，腿缝里仍然游荡着不合时宜的酸胀。他像不忠贞的负心汉被捉奸在床，在众目睽睽之下无可是从。

他没有解释，也没有辩驳。只是看着华冰，无奈的说了声抱歉。

*

回到公寓的时候已经过了午夜，华冰走进厨房接了一杯水，端在手里，喝不下去。

“今天真的很抱歉……”卡卡西又向她道歉。

“没关系的。我知道你很忙。”华冰又一次讲着原谅的言辞，心再一次被拧紧。

随后她贴付在一个紧实的拥抱里，许久过去，依然没有一丝暖意。拥抱抽离的那一刻她陷入轻飘飘的空虚之中，全身被抽空来力气，半晌她才慢慢意识到浴室的水声和客厅落地灯的暖光。

衣柜里的Burberry衬衣，落在汽车后座的领带夹，夜不归宿不知去向的晚上，莫名迟到的一个小时，言不由衷的歉意……

对于至今为止发生的一切，以她的细腻，早有察觉。从三年前飞机上的偶遇，到今天在同宿一间卧室，她自以对他了解的透彻。她承认自己曾经为了宇智波的丰厚的资源与带土在一起，她也以为那就是她所追求的。但是三年前飞机上帮她取行李箱的那个人，让她收敛了不羁的野心，也让她相信这个破败不堪的世界上，终是还有让她动心的一份感情，值得她心甘情愿的付出。

所以她才更不愿相信，这个让她付诸真心的人，只是与她逢场作戏。

华冰并不缺乏安全感，可她偶尔还是会忍不住查些有的没的，虽然从来没有查出过什么。卡卡西是知道的，不过从来也不说，装作什么都没发生过。兴许是对她的纵容，不过现在看来，倒更像是满不在乎。

他的手机就在茶几角落，黑暗中一道微光呼吸般的亮了又灭了 — 那是一条新的信息，无声无息的像是一句晦涩的密语，等待着被人揭破。

她用自己的指纹解了锁，几条最近的信息昭然眼前。

From 千手纲手：  
「关于融资的事，我前些日子与宇智波董事会谈过，他们态度比较强硬，如果没有相关政策支持，希望很渺茫。要是月底还是没有消息，恐怕真的要撤销项目了。」

「我与宇智波有些私交，给我些时间，说不定还有机会。」

「这原本也不是你分内的事。我已经做好离职的准备了……为难你了。」

From 匿名：  
「我在木叶机场。三号出口。」「在这里等你一个小时。」

「以后还会再见面吗？」

「可以。只要你受得住。」

洗手间水声减弱，华冰将一段对话截屏发给自己，然后不动声色的把手机放回原来的位置。

她打开电脑，找出了一个熟悉的联系人。

*

“还不休息吗？”卡卡西把浴巾缠在腰间，走向卧室的方向。

“卡卡西，你知道么。”华冰从屏幕前抬起头，神色隐与黑暗之中，“三年前，我原本已经要与当时的男朋友订婚了。”

“怎么突然间说起这个？”卡卡西不由得惊愕。华冰对他说过宇智波带土种种商业信息，却从很少提及他们曾经的关系。

“但是我拒绝了。”华冰轻柔的声音缓缓穿透沉寂的空间，又在空气里缓缓冷却，  
“他什么都有。”  
“但那个时候，我偏偏遇到自己喜欢的人了。”

说着，她指尖轻点在发送键上，一条信息传送到了收件人的信箱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 权游的梗。  
卡卡西与华冰之间的关系可以用萝卜和瑟曦兰尼斯特来概括：  
瑟曦曾经也是个纯情少女，嫁入豪门之后也曾想规规矩矩的做个温良恭俭让的皇后，但萝卜一直对她爱答不理，心有隔阂。有一天瑟曦向萝卜灵魂拷问“你爱过我么？”  
萝卜不是花心大萝卜，萝卜是痴心大萝卜。他这辈子只爱过一个女人，多年以来坚定不移的缅怀着囧雪他妈，于是他居然掏心挖肺的说了句大实话“没有。”  
瑟曦再也他妈不相信爱情了！一代女魔王就这样诞生了……


	7. 输家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 霸道带总强行装b，卑微卡总自娱自乐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我为什么这么肤浅！这么庸俗！这么没有逻辑！  
说好这章完结，结果废话又太多了，写不完了。下一章应该会完结的！以后再也不立flag了！（等等！这句话好像也是个flag……）

绝再次看了一遍华冰的发来的聊天记录，鼻子里哼出一个轻飘飘的笑 — 要什么来什么，世界上还有此等好事。

他起身走到带土办公室门前，象征性的拍了拍半掩的门，没等带土回应就自顾自走进去。而带土显然没在做什么正经事，两条腿耀武扬威的翘在办公桌上，豪车的钥匙在指尖打着转，嘴里叼着一支刚刚点燃的烟。

“您让我查的东西。”绝把手里那张纸背面朝上，压着桌子滑到带土面前。

“行了，你走吧。”带土不耐烦的赶人。

“不看看再说？”绝笑眯眯的问道，“也没多少东西，一眼就能看完。”

带土把钥匙扔在一边，把纸翻过来看了一眼，脸色立刻沉了下去：

“这是什么？”

“您说呢？”

这段聊天记录说的是什么，再清楚不过了。

From 千手纲手：「关于融资的事，我前些日子与宇智波董事会谈过，他们态度比较强硬，如果没有相关政策支持，希望很渺茫。要是月底还是没有消息，恐怕真的要撤销项目了。」  
「我与宇智波有些私交，给我些时间，说不定还有机会。」

带土按灭了手里的烟，火光骤然化为一缕青烟，失魂落魄的流离在空气里。

“还有些别的资料，我晚点发给你。”绝端详着带土眉间皱起的细纹。

“不必了。”

“我的小祖宗，您听我一句劝，你喜欢玩什么样的都行，但人家就是冲着钱来的。玩够了就该收手了，别引火烧身，把这么大家业玩垮了就不值当了。”绝稀疏的眉毛随着抑扬顿挫的语调一挑一挑。

“轮不着你来教我。”

“旗木卡卡西这些年如何借着你那位前女友上位，手段不可小瞧。他有本事从你身边抢人，也有胆量从你这里抢钱。带总就算心甘情愿被骗，我也得多说道几句……”绝喋喋不休的念叨着，仍是那副古怪的腔调。

“你闭嘴！”

带土把手里的纸拍在桌上，台面上物件随之震动，甚至连玻璃杯中的水都跃溅出来。绝霎时停住话头，往后退了两步。

A4的纸上打印着卡卡西与纲手聊天记录，白纸黑字，像一张被放大的罪状。

“您是个明白人。这么些年大风大浪都过来了，现在该怎么做，您心里比我清楚。水之国的这些生意还等着您做呢，不是么？”

绝转身离开办公室，回头的瞬间，嘴角划过一道上扬的弧度。

*

卡卡西接到那条信息的时候，大约是晚上晚上九点多。信息简短，只有一行字。

「有一笔投资想与您面谈。今晚10点甘栗甘咖啡馆见。」

信息来自于一个他已经倒背如流的号码。

“这么晚了，去哪里？”华冰合上手里的书，抬头看了一眼墙上的挂钟。

“公司突然有些事情，需要我回去处理一下。”卡卡西含糊其辞的解释着。

“大周末的什么事这么着急？”

“抱歉……”

他只会道歉。道歉过后又会一而再再而三让她失望。

“没关系。公司的事要紧，忙完早点回来。”

她温柔懂事。只是一味的原谅，无休无止的让步，也无法换回他对自己袒露真心。

卡卡西出门走的很急，但在匆忙之际居然停顿了一秒去思考穿哪一件外衣。

华冰看着他在衣架上犹豫片刻的手，轻声叹了口气。

**既然得不到，是不是可以毁掉？**

*

带土坐在咖啡厅角落的小圆桌旁，银色的小勺沿着陶瓷杯的轮廓顺时针转着，杯中的饮品温吞吞的散发着热气。

他在那里坐了有些时候，这样的等待不免有些磨人，他把手机点开又锁上，最后画面停留在一条信息。

时间接近十点。他打下几个字，又迅速删了，像是想要说什么，却一直没发出去。来来回回几次，一个人玩着无聊的文字游戏。

他等的人很快出现在视野里，又很快落座于咖啡桌另一端。两人对峙般相视不语，都等待着对方先开口。

“我知道你有些话要对我说。你说吧。” 带土的眼神慢慢移开，盯着咖啡盘上整整齐齐码着的方糖。

“……”

卡卡西皱了皱眉，不知如何应答。关于「神威」，他无从开口；关于自己与带土之间这些日子以来发生的事情，他说不清道不明。

“这么久，憋在心里，不难受么？”带土锁死的眉间拧出几条细纹。

“我不知道你从哪里得到的消息，但既然你都知道了关于项目的事情，也不需要我多说什么了。你愿意怎样理解，是你自己的事情。”

对方与他势均力敌，他的心思怎能瞒得过去。他起初确实是怀着融资的目的接近带土的。不进则退是这个生意场的丛林法则，放弃从来都不是胜者的选择，需要思考的只有”如何得到“。

接到那条信息的时候，他这些日子以来精心策划的计谋便被识破。只是不知为何，在这样的晚上，他被一条信息牵引，瞒着华冰垮了大半个城市，在一间小小的咖啡馆与带土面对面坐着，他不想谈项目，无心辩解，只想与带土讲讲有的没的。

或是像上一次在机场的停车场里，促膝谈论人间百态。

然而对方咄咄逼人的目光告诉他，这些都是奢望。

“来都来了，你一个字都不说算什么？”带土捂着杯壁，余温透过陶瓷渗透进掌心。

“感谢你费心见我一面，也劳烦你调查我司项目。”

卡卡西淡淡的说。他沉沉吸了一口气，端详着眼前的人 — 无论是样貌还是气质，宇智波带土无疑是个让人注目的人。他线条分明，柔光之下依然凌厉，却透露着一股顽劣的稚气。他眉峰锐利，鼻梁英挺，黑色的瞳眸深沉里闪烁着不可一世的傲然。

即使带土正在盛气凌人的看着自己，卡卡西仍然觉得这个人让他着迷。他像深渊一样，蛊惑自己一步一步走到断崖，再奋不顾身的跳下去。

“都不解释一下吗？”带土的态度模棱两可，像是威慑，也像是在给对方一个辩解的机会。

“我没什么好解释的。”卡卡西摇摇头。先前与带土的每一次会面，他都没有提及融资的事情，如今被对方挑明了，他却不打自招的退缩了。

问宇智波带土要钱这件事，他到底还是没能做的出来。

“你倒是挺有耐力的。一次又一次，究竟要等到什么时候才说？在床上么？我时间很紧，没工夫和你耗下去。”带土无比严肃却又无比轻佻，“「神威」是个好项目，如果有资金运营下去，必然会是科技行业一番开天辟地的创举。可是，我们家老爷子的钱，我可动不得。这么大的事儿，我也做不了主。钱我可能给你不了你那么多，不过有个小礼物，我是真心想要送给你。靠近些，自己来取……”

带土从口袋里摸出一个精致的小盒子。

“带土！你什么意思？”卡卡西震惊的看着这个“礼物”。

“三年前原本打算给你女朋友的，现在送你了，权当我一片心意。你愿意交给她，还是自己留着，都随意。”

盒子打开，露出一枚三克拉的订婚钻戒。晶莹剔透的宝石精工细琢，泛着华美而璀璨的光泽，玫瑰金的托环勾勒出一条优美的弧线，与钻石的耀眼的流光溢彩交相辉映 — 可是这样一枚天价的珍精品早已在带土眼里一文不值。

带土拉过卡卡西的左手，挽住几根修长的手指，送到自己面前细细端详着。他把那只戒指戴在卡卡西小指上，白净的皮肤在美轮美奂的华光之中衬得玲珑通透。

“这会儿世界上肯定有好多人等着你这具身子去伺候。别在我这里浪费时间了。”

带土把盒子啪的一声盖上，摔在卡卡西面前。一对锋芒毕露的黑眸里满是鄙夷。

“滚吧。”

说罢带土端起杯子扬手一挥，一杯咖啡毫不留情一滴不剩泼在卡卡西脸上。一瞬间，卡卡西视线里只剩下浑浊的模糊，黑色的液体已经失了温度，滴滴答答顺着银色的发梢在苍白的脸上画下一道道肮脏的水印。

融资的骗局被识破，与华冰的关系也败露。他涣散的依在座椅上动弹不得，如同一团破败不堪的棉絮。

  
*  


车开出市区数公里，夜越来越深，黑暗漫无边际。

宇智波带土用一杯酒引他亲近，一杯咖啡又将他疏离。心里无名的焰火，被点燃又被浇灭。

卡卡西沿着高速一路开下去，好像这也就可以逃避所有纷繁的心绪。可他逃不掉 — 他与千手的承诺还没有兑现，每天例行的晨会让他焦躁不安；他也回不去 — 他不知道要与华冰以什么样的方式再相处下去，也没有力气再假扮温柔体恤。

城市之大，却无他容身之所。

就算是再漫长的夜，仍然仓皇，天亮之后那些需要面对的公务周而复始。办公桌上堆积的文案，信箱里没有回执的邮件，即将给客户展示的PPT，每一件都等待着他去完成。当他城市边缘回到办公室隔间的那一瞬间，无论是多么暗潮涌动的私人情绪，都必须被更强大的力量压下去。

就如同昨晚什么都没有发生过一样。

他点开日程表在一项项日程狭窄的缝隙里安排了一个与纲手的会议，向她坦白一个不尽如人意的消息。

纲手没有责备他，但他却把自己绑在一个虚无的十字架上，希望能以挽回项目作为救赎。

*

之后很多天卡卡西都没有回家，奔波于各个银行，信贷机构之间，用忙碌的行程为自己赎罪已经成为他的常态。以至于当他终于回到家的时候，一时间恍惚，面对站在他面前面容憔悴的华冰，竟然哑然无措。

“你回来了……”华冰声音有些干涩，长发有些凌乱，原本澄澈的眼睛里挂满了血丝。

“你不想问我么……关于宇智波带土的事情。”卡卡西垂下眼睛，这个名字让他难以平静。

“该知道的我都知道了，不知道的我也不想知道。又何必自寻烦恼。”华冰枉然看着卡卡西，那是她一场破败不堪的爱情。

“你有所有的理由恨我。”

“你从来没有爱过我，对么？”

“……”

这个问题卡卡西不止一次问过自己，令他遗憾的是，每一次的答案都是相同的。反复的追问并不会让他爱上华冰，反而会让他厌恶自己。

“一条就够了。”华冰的脸上划过两行清泪。恨一个人，哪里需要那么多理由。

“对不起……”除了道歉，他不知该说什么。

“你真心感到抱歉吗？”她想听的，又哪里是他的道歉呢？

“分手吧……”

华冰苦笑。对于卡卡西，她哭过了，恨过了，甚至报复过了，可是无论她做什么都无济于事。整整三年，他不曾动过心。他心里根本没有她，她又怎样才能伤害到这样一颗心？

三年以来，卡卡西一直在扮演一个优秀的男友。但这场感情终归是一出戏，他也不过是个戏里的角色而已。她不怕他演技拙劣，只是他不愿再演下去。

*

华冰几乎是净身出户，临走也只带了几件随身的行李，卡卡西送的东西她一件没有留着。

只是，她曾经带给卡卡西的那些人脉与资源，如今也一道带走了。有些算不清的账，终究是会以某种形式偿还。

两个人的住宅，现在只有一个人住，原本就空旷的复式公寓更显的冷清。周末的下午，卡卡西安静的躺在双人床上。没有工作填充的时光，无从掩盖的落寞和惶恐便借机肆意攀爬到他身体的各个角落，惹的他莫名的痒，莫名的痛。

窗外是无尽的雨帘。深秋的冷雨打落金色的梧桐树叶，露出树木枯槁昏黑的枝丫。他披上一件单衣起身推门出去，雨水落在宽大的黑色雨伞上发出沉闷的敲击声，四处弥漫着潮湿的水气，像是温度消散之后陈旧的眼泪，隔着那层单薄的黑色屏障，落在他胸口，落在他肩头，落在他心上。

团扇美术馆步行不过二十分钟距离，不过这样的雨里也算是一场不小的跋涉。卡卡西在展厅入口收了伞，站在鲜艳的地毯上，为自己浸湿的鞋子与滴水的裤角抱歉的笑了笑。临近闭馆的时间，加上天气原因，美术馆里只有几位工作人员。一件件名贵的艺术品高挂在墙壁上，被灯光粉饰装点，只供他一位观众独赏，这莫过于最私人的艺术体验。他环着美术馆静静的走了一周，浏览着光鲜亮丽的色彩，在一个又一个世界之间辗转，在一段又一段故事之间徘徊。

终于他在那副熟悉的画像前停下来。

他摘下小指上那枚沉甸甸的戒指，走到「奥林匹亚」那副画前，像是对画作致敬一样，弯下腰放在地上。

于是他便什么都没有了。努力了三个月的项目没有了，小心维护了三年的关系也没有了，宇智波带土对他的暴虐与宠溺，也没有了。

肆意挥霍带土好感的是自己，利用带土获利的是自己，背叛华冰玩弄她一片真心的是自己，寻欢的是自己，作恶的也是自己。现在他罪有应得，有什么权利索取一分一毫的同情？

那天他喝醉之后不可思议的清醒，而此时他没有酒精却懵懂的不知所以。

他笑道，自己比那画中的少女还不如。

带土说的没错，他甘愿扮演一个召之即来挥之即去的娼妓，就理所应当不该又半分多余的感情。

*

雨势滂沱，卡卡西回到家时全身已经湿透，银发一缕一缕搭在额头与脸颊，样子有些狼狈。龙头打开，浴室里便像是又下起一场雨，淋浴的温度不比外面的雨水暖和多少。

他赤脚走出浴室，从衣橱里层层衣物的底端找到一件Burberry衬衣，披在水气未干的身上。裹在身上的浴巾被解开，落在地板上，他沉沉的陷进松软的床铺里。

合上双眼的那一刻，他的脑海被狂妄的想象侵占。他温顺的将身体托付给一场幻境，一手抓着衬衣的领口，一手顺着胸口一路向下抚摸。冰凉的手指覆上了下半身滚烫的器具。

这件衬衣不是带土的，却充满了带土的味道。雪白的衬衣如同一剂春药，拥抱着他，暖了他的身体，让他对着宇智波带土的幻影发情。

他对着自己肆虐的上下其手，恶意的用了极大的力气，好像这具身体不再属于自己，好像他再一次与带土在床上，或是在车里，纠缠不清。

只是闪过几个画面，他便消受不住，欲将登顶。可他不愿让这样的臆想止与此，于是放慢了手上的动作，摸索着拿来床头一条真丝条纹领带，学着带土的样子，一圈一圈缠在自己器具上，牢牢绑紧。然后他把几根手指缓缓的伸进湿润的后庭。

他以前从未这样对自己做过，也从来不曾想象他会对自己这样做。他想他一定是疯了。

指尖剐过肠壁，灵巧的骚动着，躁动不安的心绪被撩拨的风起云涌，快感逆流而上，从下身一浪一浪冲上头顶，灌溉着整个身体。额头上沁出些水珠，衬衣被汗水打湿。他凭借回忆在细软的肉壁里来来回回描摹，勾勒出那件物什的模样，就好像带土在自己的身体里兴风作浪 — 他仿佛看得到带土傲慢的神情，听得到带土低沉的嗓音，感受的到带土强大的占有欲，他则在幻觉里情不自禁的送上去，把自己操干的欲仙欲死。

性器胀痛欲裂，身下水光潋滟。他连连呻吟犹如哭诉，哀求着希望这样的幻觉久一点，再久一点，永远不要结束。

庞大的快感带着怨恨，带着委屈，扼住他的喉咙让他窒息。他断断续续的喘着气，回忆里断断续续的字节连成句。

“我劝你小心点。千万别喜欢上我。”

「在这里等你一个小时。」

“滚吧。”

要怪就只能怪自己自作多情。带土的性情他早有耳闻，再怎样也不过就是与他玩玩而已。

那个人从来就连一句“喜欢”，都没有对他讲过。

可是，就算带土如何用酒水浇湿他，用领带折磨他，用冰块隔断那个他渴望的亲吻，不由分说的指使他跑去机场，让他险些错过重要的宴会，他都欣然默许。疼痛消退，污言秽语也被忘记。

他记得的，却只有一杆故意打偏让给自己的台球，一条狂野的宣泄之后绕在自己颈上的领带，还有一件次日早上被送进房间的衬衣。

*

水之国闹市区的酒吧。

现代的装潢，流行的饮品，人气歌手的驻唱，这是个属于年轻人的地方。不少打扮入时的俊男美女借着酒精打情骂俏，享受美妙的青春。

黑发的男人坐在转椅上，双手交叉置于长条木桌，一杯酒放在面前，他却一口都喝不下，只是失神的看着水纹一漾一漾。

长发的女人带着娇艳的妆容，她身姿柔媚，步履婀娜，穿过舞池，斜着身子侧坐在吧台旁边的空座，向身旁的男人露出风情万种的微笑：

“帅哥，一个人吗？一起喝一杯？”

带土迟缓的转过头去，面无表情的说了一句：“不必了。”

“这么好的地方，一个人买醉，多寂寞……我陪陪你怎么样？”她饱满的嘴唇是玫瑰的红色，楚楚动人的眼睛泛着潺潺水波，颈间馨香扑鼻，全身都散发着诱人的味道。

“我说，不必了。”带土的声音高了一度。

“遇上什么不开心的事吗？没关系，喝一杯，都会忘记的……”没有理会对方驱赶她的执意，她反而将身体靠的更近，一只手臂轻飘飘环上对方肩膀，丰腴的前胸贴在男人身上，胸前沟壑引人遐想。

“离我远点。”带土凶狠的把人一把推开。

“长得挺帅，干嘛这么凶？”她娇声责备着。

“你给我滚！”

带土举起酒杯狠狠砸在桌上。随着一声脆响，厚实的圆杯炸裂一般被摔得稀碎，酒水覆盖在玻璃上，细小的光点随之闪耀。他的手不可抑制的颤抖着，手指蜷曲，僵硬的保持着握杯的姿势，一粒粒玻璃渣深深碾进手心，在皮肤上划出一条条殷红的血痕，几颗血滴顺着手掌落到手腕上。

一个个都他妈骗我！去他妈的狗屁爱情！钱权富贵全都买不来半分真情实意。

带土从来就没有像今天这样懊恼，这样愤怒。他怨这世上没有真心，他怨他自己瞎了眼，死心塌地的上当受骗。

旗木卡卡西，到底是个赝品！

一份关于「神威」的调查报告，安安静静的躺在他的邮箱里。里面除了项目的介绍，还包括具体需要的融资金额。这封邮件他看了很多次，但那个人他也见了很多次。

而没有人知道，他遗失领带夹的那天下午，并不是赶着要开什么紧急会议。

从国外抵达口过海关，到电梯，再到地下车库，最后回到登机口。他一步也没有迈出过机场。

**来回一共飞了12个小时，见到他想见的人一个小时。**

手心随着心跳的节奏一下一下的疼痛，可是带土一点都没有感觉。他的痛，不在手上。

他是该糊涂到什么地步，才会搞得自己满盘皆输。

*

绝在键盘上输入一连串字符，那些符号转化成现实的货币，短短几秒钟，从一个账户传送到另一个账户。

他咧嘴一笑。

宇智波带土那些钱，真的挺好骗的。


	8. 归零

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you tried turning it off and on again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章就是传说中的完结章了。拖拖沓沓老半天，终于把两个花花公子撮合在一起。有很多没有逻辑和不符合科学道理的地方，但是为了爽！为了炫酷！不要纠结逻辑和科学 — 反正考试又不会考这个。

早上八点半。千手办公楼。

“卡卡西！干嘛呢！”营销部的不知火玄间推开了CTO办公室的门，大摇大摆的往办公桌前面的椅子上一坐，嘴里叼着个棒棒糖。

玄间与卡卡西差不多时候入职的，职位不低，业绩不错，娱乐生活也非常丰富。虽说是卡卡西下属，不过他与卡卡西从入职就混的挺熟络，至今他也没把卡卡西当公司二把手端着捧着。

“不是好事儿别告诉我……”卡卡西瞥了玄间一眼。这个看似没个正经的家伙其实办事很靠谱，是他在公司为数不多可以畅所欲言的人之一。

“好事儿！”玄间嘬了一口嘴里的吃没了的棒棒糖棍，一脸眉飞色舞。

“跟我分享一下。”卡卡西停了手里的活儿。

“我得跟你请半天假。”

“去哪里寻欢作乐？”

“我知道你刚刚分手提这个不太合适……不过作为你兄弟，这么大事情也不好意思瞒着你 — 我给我女朋友定的订婚戒指到货了。”玄间挤眉弄眼。

按理说卡卡西应该打心眼里感到高兴的，不过说到订婚，戒指什么的，心不免沉下去。

“取个戒指还要请半天假？多大个戒指得半天才能抗回来？”

“哎哟我的boss，你别逗了。我为了省税和运费，专门寄到国外了！今天得开到国境线边上的邮政局取。”

“走走走！快去快回。祝你成功，祝你幸福！”

“你的祝福我收着！”玄间拍拍胸口，“你也别太羡慕我哈！感情路上跌倒一次两次谁没有过？在哪里跌倒，就在哪里躺好。你条件也不算太差，不要自卑不要气馁，说不定哪天哪个贪财好色的看上你了，你没准还能枯木逢春铁树开花……”玄间自顾自的贫着。

“你再说我要扣你工资了！”卡卡西钢笔尖指着玄间，气的笑出声。

玄间走出门半晌，卡卡西回忆着刚刚的对话。

**境外**……为什么之前没有想到呢？

*

三天之后，水之国投行。

“关于你所说的项目，我个人非常感兴趣。虽然行业内法规正在逐渐完善，不过这样大额的境外投资，风险我们暂时没有办法承担。项目融资的事情，恕我无能为力。不过如果有什么其他需要帮忙的，我一定尽力帮你。”

行长照美冥烈焰般的红发垂在腰间。她言辞果决不容辩驳，但玛瑙绿的瞳眸中光辉奕奕，释放着希望合作的热情。

“麻烦你帮忙的事情，说起来还真的有一件。”卡卡西合起电脑，会议室投影上的PPT画面隐退于白色的墙壁上。

“你还真的不跟我客气……”

“最近几个月，陆续有几笔来自于宇智波集团的资金，流入通过包括贵行在内的一些银行……”

“卡卡西，你今天来是诚心为难我的吗？没有警方或者法院的允许，我可没办法给你调客户转账资料……”

“我想知道的，不是账目明细。”

“我算是知道了，你大老远跑过来，分明就是给我出难题……”

“这个问题对你来说应该不难。一般来说，如果多笔资金通过各个银行分散投资，会是什么目的？我对于银行的业务不是特别熟悉，所以特意想要来请教你。”

照美冥瞳孔骤然收缩了一下，若有所思的说：“大概率是为了洗钱，但不排除项目本身有问题。”

“我对于宇智波投资的项目，恰好也有些兴趣。投资的项目的基本信息，应该不属于贵行保密范围之内吧。就算作为一个潜在的投资者，也可以询问一下这些项目的回报率，风险评级之类的数据，对吧？”

“理论上来说是这样的。”

“我想知道的，也就这些而已。”

*

不得不说，卡卡西去往水之国的这趟差旅是失败的。项目融资无果，又因为与工作毫不相干的事情耽搁了不少时间，回程的日期比原计划推迟了很多天。

兴许是上天刻意戏弄他，回程的飞机延误了4个小时。他借着机场不太稳定的无线网络，把这几天东拼西凑的资料整理成一份完整的文件。在登机之前，用一个临时注册的邮箱发了出去。

输入收件人名字的时候，他的手指一直在颤抖。这个名字他不可能拼错，但他宁愿希望自己忘记。

然后他踏上飞机。一切电子信号消失，尘世间的纷纷扰扰被留在地面，幻化成蝼蚁般的缩影。几十公里的高空，只有肃飒的冷风和凌冽的流云，呼啸着将他吞没在一片荒芜的青灰色之中。

在这一段旅程之中，他曾无限的接近那个人，却不得与他再相见。

那一封邮件里满满数千字 — 是他的赔罪，是他的忏悔。然而他说不出口那句再见，更无言讲出一句挽回。

航班抵达木叶的时候天色已晚，计程车载着他开往回家路上。那间空荡荡的房子几天没人照料，现在定是冷的像一具棺材，他一点也不想回去。没人等着他，去哪里不一样呢？转弯的路口他向司机报了一个新的地址，于是计程车在调了个头驶向相反的方向。

他回想着那个人不算高明的套路，回到一个曾经然他全身发热的地方。落寞之中他嘴角抿出一个苦涩的笑 — 此时此刻，宇智波带土也许正在对他不知道的人，使用着同样的套路。

*

水之国CBD，金融街上灯火通明。

带土点击邮件的手指有些僵硬，他手心的伤还没有完全好，在无人问津的时刻隐隐作痛。

信息用的是平平淡淡的字句，讲的却是骇人听闻的事实。附件里不带感情的文件平铺直叙的罗列着近期以来流失资金的走向。用来“投资”的项目看似五花八门，但层层障人耳目的信息掩盖之下有一个共同之处，这些项目无一与水之国曾经风云一时的军工企业“晓”有着千丝万缕的瓜葛。

这个军工企业是几十年前水之国内战的遗物。当时的水之国国防薄弱，不得不倚靠私营军火贩。然而内战过后，“晓”涉嫌非法走私枪支弹药，勾结境外犯罪分子，支持反政府武装。明目张胆的动作不免惊动各国政府。在带土来到水之国的那一年，“晓”在政府的制裁下倒戈，其中成员隐名埋姓下落不明。

由于这些成员原本就是各国政治犯，又有暗网中的同伙扶持，极其擅长伪造身份。他们的姓名，不过是个代号而已，他们随时可以让旧的身份死去，再以新的身份重生。

七年的沉寂，“晓”并没有被歼灭，只是在安静的等待时机。如今不动声色的融资，大约想要东山再起。

带土来到水之国的那一年，如今的办公楼还是一片废弃的厂房，他连一个可以说话的人都没有。

**而绝就是那一年来到了带土身边。**

带土一阵钻心的痛，胸膛剧烈起伏。他愤恨之下把桌上的文件一手打落，纸张纷纷扬扬铺在地上 — 他让绝把卡卡西查了个一清二楚，但绝是什么来头，自己却始终都没弄清楚。

神威的项目确实需要钱。可是卡卡西没有给他发过“谈项目的”的信息，甚至从始至终没有与他提及这件事。

带土苦笑，笑卡卡西是个失败的骗子。钱没有骗到，却把心搭了进去。

*

“止水！”

电话响到第七声，终于被接了起来。

“带土？出了什么事吗，这么晚突然给我打电话？”

“我有急事找你。我不管你用我们自己在木叶的那套系统也好，找人黑进电信系统也好，我给你一个手机号，你帮我马上定位！”

五分钟之后，带土的手机上出现一个地址。

带土看着地址，呼吸霎时乱了节奏 — 那是他第一次与卡卡西喝醉之后住了一晚的酒店。

也许是自作多情，但带土觉得卡卡西好像在那里等着他。

他一秒钟也不想等，一秒钟也等不下去。

带土手忙脚乱的查看航班 — 这个时间赶末班航班已经来不及了，火车和船运去木叶至少要一天时间。

情急之下他联系了迪达拉。

金发的飞行员驾驶着私人直升机在夜空里翱翔，螺旋桨激起滔天声浪。眼前繁星闪烁，身下的万千灯火，无数个相似的光点在暗夜里汇聚成一条长河。可是带土无心风景，他在气流的震荡颠簸中飞奔着赶往那个等待他的人。

直升机停在酒店门前的空地，带土冲进酒店大堂，厚着脸皮搬出些名字，动用了些关系，要到一个房间号。

他敲开房门，卡卡西失焦的看着他，好像看见一场幻觉。带土四下环顾 — 眼前的人西装还披在身上，床头的灯亮着，烟灰缸里堆满了星火未散的烟尘 — 已是深夜，他还未眠。

带土千言万语憋在嗓子眼里，一句话也说不上来。他心里那股无名之火气焰升腾，把残存的理智烧成灰烬。他抓住卡卡西的领口一把将他摔在墙上，卡卡西后背与墙壁猛烈的撞击发出一声钝响，全身的筋骨都被摔碎一样，里里外外散了架。如同一只被降服的猎物，卡卡西被按在墙角动弹不得，披在身上的西装外套软踏踏的落在地板上，身旁座椅被震得吱呀作响。

带土彻底失了控，连甚至不知道该如何呼吸，大口喘着粗气，肩膀狠命的抵在卡卡西身上，一口气撕开对方衬衣前襟，丝线被蛮力扯断，一粒粒纽扣噼噼啪啪散了一地，衬衣大敞开着，一阵阵炙热的温度从胸口散发出去，丝丝凉意穿透进来。

“你他妈别天天惦记着我的钱！”带土也不知道自己发了哪门子的失心疯，不受控制的胡言乱语，“老子今天就是把你操漏了也不会给你一个子儿！”

带土伸手去解卡卡西皮带扣。

他没有得手。

卡卡西抽干了身上每一丝力气，遏住了带土的手，歇斯底里的挣脱了那个囚禁他的牢笼。他死里求生一般，带着一股不知从何而来的蛮力，喷薄的血液如山洪爆发，决绝而凶猛，把带土狠狠推开。

带土始料未及，捂着胸口跌跌撞撞向后趔趄了几步，跌倒在床上。

“你不是让我滚么？为什么还来找我！”卡卡西带着怨气，嗓子喊得发哑，声音随着混乱的气息颤抖。

“为什么要帮我！”带土支着床角，高大的身形被阴影打磨的单薄。

“宇智波带土，先前是我欠你的。现在我们两清了。”卡卡西强忍着濒临崩溃，淡淡的说道。

房间里一片寂静，宛若抽去气体的真空。月光从窗帘的缝隙里静谧的挥洒进来，漂浮在空气中的纷繁复杂的情绪暗流涌动，来来回回激荡在狭小的空间。时间在微凉的空气里凝固，慢的几乎要停住。

卡卡西捡起地上的外衣，提起还未打开的行李，从这个破败的废墟中落荒而逃。

他终归是见到了带土。

可他也终归是带土的玩物。

他固然渴求与带土见上一面，可是这样的相见，不如不见。他宁愿独自在这个房间缅怀他记忆里的带土。

他脚步迟缓而笨重，走到门口的几步路如同一场艰难的跋涉。

这无疑是一场难堪的道别。不过这样也好，兴许他便不会再挂念着这个人的好。

再见了，带土。

*

死寂之中，细碎的思绪蠢蠢欲动。像是结了冰的湖面上裂开的口，断崖上长出的枝芽。

“卡卡西，别走！”

带土站起来，三步两步冲到门口，倏然从身后抱住了卡卡西。他抱得很用力，勒的卡卡西发痛。

“我不碰你。**你陪陪我好么……**”

带土说的很轻，很小声。

卡卡西停止了挣扎，怔在哪里一动不动。几秒钟之前用来推开带土的力气全部丧尽，疲惫感，委屈，优柔寡断，伤心难过，顺着那双手臂，链条一样禁锢在他身上。

一些与感情毫无关系的琐碎片段突然大片大片涌上脑海。被压抑的记忆开启封印，填满他空无一物的心。多少个只差一步就做成的项目， 多少次全情投入却全盘荒废的企划，多少年沉沉浮浮，四处漂泊，流离失所。

**而宇智波带土，又何尝不是如此呢？**

身后那双强有力的手，将他故作坚强的外壳层层剥开，不可一世的骄傲被碾成碎末。他曾经以为他早已变成一个无所不能的人，此时此刻却脆弱的像个孩子，想找一个肩膀靠一靠，想找一个避风港躲一躲，想找一个懂他的人说些什么，或者什么也不说。

他深藏阴谋与心机，与带土在这里相遇。可是经历了画展上的品评，台球桌上的周旋，机场的促膝恳谈与欲焰焦炙，辗转周折，他们再一次在这间酒店重逢，以完全不一样的心情再次相拥。宇智波带土给他带来的念念不忘和刻骨铭心，让那个心如死灰的他，痛苦又真实的活着。

所以他知道，那双手，他挣不脱，推不掉。

全身上下那些被这双手撕裂的伤口，也在这双手的抚慰下愈合。

于是他缓缓转过身，倒在带土怀里，又倒进身后的床上。

二人和衣而眠。卡卡西背对着带土侧卧，腰被那双手臂环着，全身被烈焰般体温灼的发烫，杂乱的心跳拍打在他背上，后颈和肩膀上传来浑浊的呼吸和潮湿的液体。他满心悸动，却又感到异样的安稳。带土什么话也没对他讲，什么事也没对他做，正如先前承诺的那样，一动不动，安安静静的拥着他睡了一晚上。

背着身卡卡西看不到带土脸，不过他知道那张脸此时定然消退了锐气。熟睡的带土不再是那个张狂的野兽，反而像是一只温驯的小动物。

天将破晓，那夜很短，却也很长。卡卡西在残留的夜色里坠入一个个清浅的梦境，美好的让他不忍心醒过来。

*

第二天卡卡西睁开眼的时候，旁边没有人。他昏昏沉沉分不清昨晚反生的一切是不是一场梦，直到他低头看到被撕破的衬衣，才勉强恢复意识。

他抚平身旁皱巴巴的床单，心想，权当那是梦吧。

正在这时，房门打开了，一道光把门口的身影照亮。卡卡西捂着敞开的领口坐直身体，衣角还是拢不住的张开。

“你醒了……”带土理了理凌乱的黑发，沙哑的嗓音带着疲惫。

“你没走？”卡卡西有些诧异。

“穿上。”带土把手上的衬衣扔给卡卡西。

“这衣服哪里来的？”

“酒店干洗房拿的。”

“你怎么能去偷东西？”

“我可没工夫跑到专卖店再给你买一件。你到底穿是不穿！不穿我现在下楼送回去。”带土没好气的说。

卡卡西没再争辩，换了衣服，收了东西，下楼退了房。

“上车。”带土的兰博基尼不知什么时候停在了门口，八成是早上出门偷衬衣的时候叫的。

对方把事情做到这个份上，自己也不好推脱。卡卡西觉得没必要装客气，也随着带土上了车。

驾驶座上黑卷发的男子透过后视镜扫了一眼后面的二位乘客，升上了后车厢的挡板。

“你资金的问题……”清醒些之后，卡卡西想起昨晚发给带土的邮件。出了这么大的事，他忍不住担心。

“你别瞎操心。我自己家的乌烟瘴气，我自然会有办法打理。你管好你自己就行了。”带土犀利的语气缓和下来，“「神威」的事情，你打算怎么办？千手的股价跌破50%就要被收购了吧……”

“我公司的事情，不劳你费心。”

“你又要去睡哪位银行行长？”带土讥讽中夹杂着难以言喻的悲哀。

卡卡西有些呆滞的垂下眼帘，无从作答。

车子开上高架桥，两旁鳞次栉比的高楼直耸入云，周围车辆穿梭，争先恐后的奔往一座座钢筋水泥铸造的铜墙铁壁里。

车里安静了一会儿，带土突然发问：

“卡卡西，你对于我，到底是怎么想的？”

“带总自己不知道么？”卡卡西转过脸望着车窗外流转的风景，晨雾透过车窗弥漫在他眼睛里，“事到如今，我已经不指望你能信我什么。钱财我贪图不到，我只图你留我一晚，送我一程。往后你要是想要找点乐子，定个地方，我兴许会来找你。你要是腻味了，现在找个路口把我放下，我彻底滚出你的生活。”

“所以我在你心里，不过是个嫖客……我确实是个贪财好色之徒没错。我想让你喜欢我。”带土低头盯着鞋尖，“但是也害怕你会喜欢上这样的我。”

“我认识的，是带着面具的宇智波带土。我很想知道真实的宇智波带土到底是什么样的。”

真实的带土，是什么样的呢？也许昨夜倒在他枕边入眠的那个人，才是他的本来面目。**一个一次又一次被身边的人背叛，却每一次都假装满不在乎的哭包。**

“那么你呢？真实的旗木卡卡西是什么样的？我怕我喜欢的，不过也是一副面具罢了……”

真实的卡卡西，哪有那么深谙世事，满腹心机。分明就只是一个在项目与自己感情之间摇摆不定的傻子。

车停在了千手办公楼下。车门打开，二人走到楼前。

“不如我们重新认识一次。”卡卡西突然间迫切的看着带土，“既然我们从未真的认得过，不如从头开始，重新认识。先前那些，都不算数。”

“**没想到堂堂一个科技公司的CTO，遇到问题居然只会开机重启**……”带土笑的无可奈何，却又笑到心里去。

“你好，我是旗木卡卡西，来自千手科技。”卡卡西向带土伸出手，“31，单身，处女座，兴趣是多种多样的……”

“宇智波带土。”带土将面前的手紧紧握住，一本正经的说，“我挺有钱的。”

“看得出来，你一定是个大人物。”卡卡西弯起的眼角像月牙一样。

“卡卡西，我能约你谈个项目合作么？”

“很高兴与你合作。”

*

月末。千手办公楼。

神威项目的融资会谈进行的很顺利。项目本身采用了前沿科技，在未来的发展不可估量。关于该技术领域的法律条款即将颁布，一旦可以实施，千手即将在整个领域独占鳌头。

会议决定，项目所需的后期资金，将由宇智波集团在水之国的分部一次性投入运营。

散会之后，纲手带着其他几个高层把带土送到电梯口，然后给卡卡西使了个眼色，示意他陪同带土下楼。

许是因为电梯里间狭窄密闭，两人不由得靠的进了些。在电梯轻微的晃动之中，袖口摩擦，裸露的指关节随着手臂摆动若有似无的触碰着。

“带总不怕这次又被我骗了？”卡卡西露出一个狡黠的笑。

“哪又能怎么办呢？我认个赔，我养你。”带土气度非凡。

电梯在办公楼大厅停了下来，厚重的铁门缓缓打开，嘈杂的声波此起彼伏。工作时间大厅里人来人往，行色匆忙的脚步在大理石地板上敲出清脆的节奏。两人并肩走出电梯，汇如人潮之中。

带土在大厅中央停下脚步。

他轻轻皱起眉头凝视了卡卡西许久，像是从未见过他一样，看的入神，迎来的目光亦是含情脉脉。瞳眸交织之间心弦也被撩拨，带土轻轻拨开卡卡西耳边的碎发，捧着他的脸，深深的吻了下去。卡卡西惊的一震，甚至忘记了如何回应。直到嘴唇被对方舌尖挑开，唇舌缠绕，口腔被霸道的侵占，充斥着带土盛气凌人却又让他心驰神迷的气息，他才恍然顿悟发生了什么。盼了多少日子，多少次求而不得的一个吻，让卡卡西欣喜若狂，幸福的想要流泪。如同节日里得到糖果的孩子一样，他慌乱的攀上带土后背，惊慌失措的索取着，急不可待的回应着。

带土把他抱得很紧很紧，紧的他无法呼吸。他的心脏几乎要在胸口撞成碎片，可他愿意把整个心都交付于这个怀抱，任由眼前这人摆布，哪怕凌虐也好。他的大脑里一片眩晕，尽管闭着眼睛，仍然能看得到五光十色。

纵然这世界尔虞我诈，人心叵测，可是当卸下面具，真心相对的那一刻，全世界的罪与恶都被救赎。最纯粹最热烈的爱，在浮华散尽之后盛开出最美的姿态，亿万财富换不来。

他们一个舍不得，一个要不够。一个绵长的吻很久很久才断开。

“**但是你们全公司的人，都得知道，是谁在养你**。”

带土贴在卡卡西耳畔，一字一句的说道。看着卡卡西红着脸说不出话的样子，带土更是不想放过他，使坏拽着他领口的纽扣扯了下来，战利品一样放进自己口袋。

卡卡西被捉弄的哭笑不得，他把脸埋进带土颈窝，装模作样的埋怨：

“我说带总，您这毁人衣服的习惯，可真得好好改改……”

**-The End-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总算完结了！如释重负！感谢宇智波止水的技术支持！  
由于结局太仓促，也许有番外。


End file.
